Then Til Now
by Wannon
Summary: Wannon: *Yaoi/Shounen ai* A version of Reno's life. The story follows (and fills in) Reno's life, from his birth to his childhood right up to his time in the Turks an beyond. Please R/R
1. The Beginning

Hi there!

How are you all? 

Well anyway, I decided to do the customary 'Reno's troubled life' fic, as I luv-luv-luv him to tiny-weeny pieces.

But on to the topic at hand.

The fanfic.I think what I'll do, is separate it into stages of life…up until adulthood, cos I don't wanna think of an elderly Reno…ick.

Hope you like part one!

~ Wannon-chan ~

## The Beginning

The beautiful young woman was dead.The midwife removed her hand from the woman's wrist with a sigh, before glancing over at the small human being in the corner.

This woman had died giving birth to a baby boy, who was now an orphan.Lord only knew who the father was…it could have been anyone.The old midwife sighed again.She was faced with a dilemma;

What to do with this child?

She herself could not take care of it…she was far too old now to be raising children.

She knew that sadly, no-one else would take him in, for people in the slums were poor, and could barely support themselves, let alone another child.

_Poor little nameless one…you are all alone, and you have only just been brought into this world…the midwife thought with a heavy heart.She knew the only other option…_

The 'Orphanage'.

This 'Orphanage' was a very large, old mansion on the outskirts of the slums, and housed many children.There were rumours about what the owner did to the children…it was something that the old woman didn't want to think about.

But they were only rumours…nothing was confirmed, and that helped to settle the woman's nerves a little.She picked the small child up and held it close, cooing into his ear.She placed him back down, before disposing of the boy's mother's body, burning it.

Once that gruesome task was done, the midwife wrapped the baby up in a bundle of dirty blankets, and left the messy apartment room, walking down the long flight of creaky wooden stairs.Once down the bottom, she cautiously pushed open the door to the outside world.

Taking slow steps, she wandered along the streets, keeping her eyes out for trouble.Luck was on her side, for she encountered no-one dangerous, and eventually she arrived at the doorstep to the 'Orphanage'.Giving the child one last hug, and kissing him softly on the top of his head, she placed him upon the dusty doorstep.Then she turned and shuffled off into the darkness of shadows, not once looking back for fear that she may not be able to tear herself away.

# Be well, nameless one…be well…

~ * ~

Davis Reeves' eyes snapped open on a Sunday morning.He glared at his bedside clock.The flashing red digits informed him that it was only seven in the morning.

_Why am I awake? It's unusual for me to be awake this early…he thought, before a high-pitched wail broke through his thoughts._

_Oh…that must have woken me.It sounds like a baby…funny, we don't have any babies here right now.I'd better go take a look. He thought, slowly lifting the covers of his warm bed, letting the crisp morning air cause him to break into goosebumps.He shivered a little, before grabbing his robe, and wrapping it around him.He opened his bedroom door on the second floor of the run-down mansion, and looked out from over the railing.All his orphans were already awake, and huddled at the front door, peering curiously at a bundle on the doorstep.The bundle burst into tears, wailing piteously.Davis smiled._

_Aha…a baby.So I wasn't imagining it! he thought proudly, as he descended down the stairs towards his children.He smiled at them all._

Davis Reeves had originally created this place in order to take orphans in, and give them the skills they needed to survive.Now however, Shinra had bought it.Davis was now in charge of a Turk Factory.This 'Orphanage' raised the parentless children, while training them to be Turks.Of course, the Turks were an elite part of the Shinra armed forces, so only a few made it.Those that didn't were usually drafted into the Shinra Army, or stayed back to train some more.

The real purpose of the 'Orphanage' couldn't be revealed to the public, for security reasons.So many people had begun rumours about the honor of Davis, saying that he was doing terrible things to the children.This was not true, and hurt Davis deeply.He loved each child as though they were his own flesh and blood, and would never harm them in any way.

"Good morning children…shouldn't you be getting ready for your classes now?" he asked politely.Davis brought up the children until they were old enough to begin training…he was like a father figure for most of them.The veterans of SOLDIER were the teachers.

The children smiled at Davis, before beginning a long chorus of 'Good morning Mr. Reeves'.Davis chuckled to himself, and the children dashed off, except for a couple, who hung back.They were the youngest of the lot, and were yet to begin their training.Usually the children began training at age 10, but there were some exceptions.Davis raised an eyebrow questioningly at them.

"Rude? Tseng? What are you still doing here?" he asked kindly.The little two-year olds smiled mischeviously.

"Mister Reeves? We wan' help yoo wiv the baby" Rude said, nodding affirmatively as he spoke, his dark brown bangs falling in front of his eyes.Davis picked the small baby up from the doorstep, and looked at it.It had blue eyes and bright red hair.It cooed up at him, reaching out with its tiny hands.He turned to Tseng and Rude, who were waiting patiently behind him.

"Are you sure you want to? A baby is a lot of work for…" he was about to say 'little boys like you', but realised that they would become angry at being called 'little'.

"…uh, for big boys like you" he amended.Rude and Tseng smiled proudly at being called 'big boys'.

"Yup! We wan' help yoo! I had a little bwother once…his name was Reno.But a bad man killed him and my mommy.This baby looks like my bwother…can we call him Reno?" Rude asked.Tseng jumped up and down happily, the tattooed dot on his forehead blurring into a red line as he did so.

"Ooh yes! Please, Mister Reeves? I like that name, Rude…Reno is a good name! You sure are smart!" he cried.Tseng was the better spoken one of the pair, Rude just couldn't grasp some of the pronunciations.

Davis smiled down at them.

"I think that's a wonderful name, Rude.Here, would you like to hold the baby?" he asked.Rude nodded, and held his arms out patiently.Davis placed the small child in his arms, before leaving them alone to set up the old cot in his room.Tseng tickled baby Reno's stomach, as Rude looked down lovingly at him.

"Hawo little bwother…me and yoo is going to be bestest fwends!" he said proudly, as the baby gurgled.Tseng looked upset.

"I thought we were bestest friends!" he exclaimed.Rude nodded wisely.

"We are.But me an' Reno is gonna be bestest bwother fwends!" he said reassuringly."Me and yoo is always gonna be bestest fwends, Tsengy…"

Tseng smiled once more, and the two played with the baby.That is, until baby Reno began to cry.

"Mister Reeves! Reno is crying!" Tseng called, and Davis emerged from his room, covered in dust.He walked down the stairs to where the boys had put the baby, both pointing to him.Davis sighed.

"He's probably hungry, guys.After all, he was outside all night…wouldn't be surprised if the poor kid has caught a cold…" he said, half to himself.He knew that he needed to make the child a bottle, and told Rude and Tseng to watch over him until he got back.Tseng and Rude looked at each other, sharing a look that said; 'maybe we should have kept our mouths shut'.

Davis entered the kitchen, rummaging around until he found a bottle in the cupboards.It had been such a long time since there was an infant in the house, but he basically knew what he was doing.After all, he had been raising children for years.

He gently heated the bottle, sterilizing it, before beginning to warm up the bottle again…this time with goats' milk in it.He tested it on his skin, and found it to be a good temperature.He then returned to the foyer, where Tseng and Rude were trying to calm Reno down.They looked at Davis and smiled.

"He stopped crying when Rude picked him up.I think he likes Rude" Tseng commented.Davis grinned.

"That's great! Here, Rude.I'll show you how to feed the baby if you want" he said.Rude smiled and nodded, gratefully accepting the bottle from Davis' hands.He touched the nipple of the bottle to Reno's lips, and the baby drank, almost choking in his hunger.

"Slow down, Reno! Yoo'll choke!" Rude exclaimed.Reno finished the bottle in no time, and Davis showed Rude how to burp the baby. Both of the two-year olds giggled loudly when Reno released a loud burp.

"Say excuse me!" Tseng joked, and Davis laughed.

~ * ~

The next few days were hell for Davis, Rude and Tseng.Reno fell ill, and needed to be tended to more often than a normal infant.As a result, the trio very rarely got any sleep.They were always feeding, changing or cuddling Reno.Tseng pulled out of the responsibility quite quickly, saying something about beauty sleep.Davis didn't know that two-year olds even cared about looks.

But Rude was determined to show everyone, including Reno himself, that he was a good brother.

Needless to say, Davis was highly impressed by this show of devotion and determination.He liked spending time with Rude, and found that the little boy had a lot of heart.

One night, Davis and Rude were sitting together in Davis' room, exhausted after finally putting Reno to sleep.Rude looked up at Davis with wondering eyes.

"Mister Reeves?" he asked.Davis nodded, signaling for the young boy to continue.He took a deep breath.

"Why…why did my mommy die? And why did Reno die?" he asked, bottom lip quivering.Davis sighed.Rude had been brought in at the age of one, by a SOLDIER cadet.The cadet explained that there was a bad bout of domestic violence…apparently the husband had come home drunk and angry, beaten his wife and child until it was too late to save them…all because the wife hadn't prepared dinner yet.

Davis didn't want to tell Rude that his daddy killed his mom and little brother…not yet anyway.He decided to wait until Rude was old enough to understand.

"I…I don't know, Rude.I'm sorry…sometimes bad things happen to good people…" he said.The little boy's face scrunched up in confusion.

"But why would anyone want to hurt my mommy? She was a good lady!" he protested, beginning to cry."I miss my mommy…" he whispered.Davis hugged the small boy closely as he cried.

"I know your mommy was a good lady…it was just something that happened" he said weakly.He was feeling the small child fall to pieces in his arms.Not once had Rude cried while he was in the 'Orphanage'…now finally, a years worth of tears were being let out.

"A-at least I have my baby bwother back…" he mumbled.

Davis smiled to himself, thinking of the small child in the crib.That child was the solution to Rude's problem.The small boy was so happy while around the baby, his face lit up, and his smile was infectious.

_I think we all are affected by Reno's arrival…in different ways… he mused.__Either way, I'm glad he's here…_

_ _

~ * ~

One afternoon, Davis was trying to find Rude.The little boy had been missing for a few hours, and Reno was missing, too.

_Rude's probably taken Reno somewhere…I'd better find him before Reno gets upset…Davis thought.He saw Tseng sitting cross-legged on the floor, combing his long ebony hair.Davis crouched down to talk to him._

"Tseng? Have you seen Reno and Rude?" he asked.The exotic-looking boy nodded, his dark eyes sad.

"Yes, Mister Reeves…they went out back.I hope Rude gets in trouble! He's a big meany…" Tseng said sadly.Davis raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? What has he done?" he asked.Tseng frowned.

"He didn't let me go with him.He said only brothers could come, and that I'm not his brother!" he said angrily.Davis nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him about it.We're all family here, he knows that," Davis said.Tseng nodded, and continued to comb his gorgeous hair.

Davis walked outside, and saw Rude playing with Reno, the younger child squealing with glee and kicking wildly.

_How cute…those two really make great brothers…he thought, as he watched them play, a smile on his face.Rude picked up the baby, and hugged him gently, kissing the top of his head._

"I love yoo, little brother…yoo're the gweatest" Rude said quietly, and Davis had to stop himself from making an 'awww' noise at that.Instead, he walked back into the house, leaving the two 'brothers' in peace.

~ * ~

Five relatively happy and trouble-free years passed, and Reno had his fifth birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Reno!" Rude (now seven) cried.Reno grinned up at Rude.

"Thanks, Rude…hey, aren't you gonna sing the song?" he whimpered.Rude smiled at the pouty look on his little brother's face.

"Of course we are!…Tseng, get over here!" Rude said, and Tseng scampered over, away from the shiny balloon he was fixated with…or maybe it was his reflection in the balloon he was fixated with, I'm not sure.

Reno sat happily, absorbing the surroundings with his beautiful blue eyes.He had been told by Davis that when he was older, he would be quite the handsome young man, and to try not to break too many ladies' hearts.This had made Reno quite proud of himself, and he usually spent a little while preening in front of a mirror.

_I'm gonna be a handsome man! And I wanna have a pretty wife! Like Tseng! He would make a great wife! He's pretty! Reno thought, and glanced at Tseng happily, as he and Rude sang 'Happy Birthday'._

He looked around at his family, and one face stood out.An older boy, about 8 years old.Reno thought hard for a moment, and the boy's name sprung to mind.

Jordan.

Reno smiled to himself, happy to recall the name.He saw Jordan smiling at him as everyone joined in the singing.

_Jordan must be a nice boy.Maybe he wants to be friends with me? Reno thought hopefully.He wanted to surround himself with people…he hated being alone, he told Rude one time.'Because I feel sad when I'm alone' he had said.He was always very open with Rude, mainly because he was family, of sorts.Rude told him where he had come from, and about the day they found him on the doorstep._

_Rude said it was the best day of his life, the day he found me. He thought.He leapt up, smiling and clapping as everyone finished singing, before plonking himself happily back on the ground.Jordan's eyes never left Reno, and it made him a little uncomfortable.He played with his long red hair absently for a while, before Tseng and Rude sat down beside him._

"So, are you having a good birthday, Reno?" Tseng asked.The redheaded boy smiled at him, and hugged him happily.

"Yes! Thankyou for your present, Tseng…" he said shyly.The Asian boy blushed.Reno turned to Rude.

"Oh, and thank you, too!" he cried, hugging his 'brother'.Rude laughed and hugged him back.

"We're glad you liked it…we weren't too sure…" he said.Reno giggled.

"You know I love chocolate!" he said in exasperation.Rude smiled.

"Yeah, but you eat anything…" he teased.Reno pulled out of Rude's embrace and stood mock-angrily in front of him.

"Don't tease me, Rude! I can kick your butt!" he drawled.Rude stood up, and laughed, looking down on his younger brother.They both snapped into fighting stances, until Jordan intervened, picking up Reno and tickling him.

"I don't think so, buddy…you wanna hurt your brother?" he joked.Reno giggled.

"Yes! He's being mean!" he laughed.Jordan frowned.

"Well don't worry.I'll protect you" he said, putting Reno down.Reno looked up at Jordan and smiled.

"Thankyou, Jordan" he said smugly, before running back to Rude and Tseng, pouncing on them and beginning an impromptu wrestling match.

Davis watched the whole scene with interest.Reno was quite advanced for his age, he spoke well, and was quite intelligent.

Jordan was what caught Davis' eye.He seemed to like Reno as much as Rude did, and looked to be desperately seeking a friendship with the young boy, despite the fact that Reno was three years younger than he was.

_Intriguing…he thought, joining in the laughter as he watched Rude getting beaten up by Reno._

"Get him, Reno!" he called out.Reno showed natural skills for fighting…possibly Rude had taught him a few things, but neither of them was old enough to begin training yet.

# Just five more years, Reno.Then you can show us all what you can really do…and I'll be looking forward to it…

End Part One.

Look out for Part Two: Trials and Tribulation. (Coming to a store near you… 

* snigger *)

Well, that's the end of the first part.I know it was more about Rude than anyone else, but it's hard to write about a baby.The next part will begin with Reno as a 10 year old.He'll begin his training, and face the difficulties adolescence brings.I think the second part will end when he turns 20, I think…or at least when he makes it into the Turks.

Um…let me know what you thought of this…at the moment, I'm not too sure about it. 

Many thanks…

~ Wannon-chan ~


	2. Trials and Tribulation

Here is the second part.I dunno what else to call it, so…nuts, I forgot what I was gonna say.

So anyway, this'll probably cover Reno's life up until he joins the Turks…which I think would be around age 18, wouldn't you say?

Prepare…for trouble! (Insert Kojiro laugh here)

No, prepare for SAP…oh, and a little attempt at angst, I guess.

Hope you can enjoy this…I'm not too sure about it yet.

I guess you could say I have 'Mixed Emotions'…heh-heh.Sorry.

~ Wannon-chan ~

Guess what?This fic is yaoi! Don't wanna read about guys who like guys? Don't.Simple, ne?OK, now we got rid of the non-yaoi brigade (I know I miss 'em) I gots to warn ya that thishas some non=consensual stuff in it… like _rape._It isn't to graphic or anything but ya may want to proceed with caution!

This warning was helpfully bought to you by: Smeegee-chan ^_^

Trials and Tribulation.

Five years had finally passed, and Reno was 10.He was now able to participate in the training activities that his 'brother' Rude, and friend Tseng had been partaking in for the past two years now.He had been so very lonely during those years, and spent a lot of time playing cards with Davis.

Now that he was finally able to join in, he couldn't be happier.

"Hey, Rude! Wait up, will ya?" Reno called, as he pulled on a shirt.The older boy snorted at him.

"I woke you up in plenty of time for class! It's not my fault you mucked around!" he said snappishly, making Reno pout.

"But Ruu~ude! I just wanna walk with you!" he whined.Rude sighed and stopped, tapping his foot impatiently.Reno finally caught up, and flashed his famous smile, wiping the sour look from his big brother's face.

"Thanks! You're the best, Rude…" he said, clapping him on the back.Rude stumbled forward, and smiled.

"Hmph. Well, anyway…hurry up, or we'll miss training!" he said.Reno grabbed his arm.

"Race ya!" he said, using Rude's body to pull himself forwards, and give him a head start.

"Hey! you cheated!" Rude cried indignantly, rushing after his handsome little brother.

Davis had been correct when he said Reno would be a looker.He had outrageous red hair, which he kept restrained in a ponytail, and big blue eyes, which twinkled when he smiled.He also had a flawless complexion…his skin was exquisite.

Reno couldn't keep the girls away from him.Seeing as there was only one girl in the entire place, and a pretty one at that, it was a wonder she wasn't already dating someone.She was a petite Asian girl, called Miho.And she absolutely _adored Reno…but for some reason, Reno wasn't interested.Davis passed it off as Reno being a late bloomer, and that he would develop an interest in girls in a few years._

"Ha! Beat ya, Rude!" Reno crowed, as he stopped outside his training room.The other boy came to a stop beside him.

"Yeah, yeah…keep thinking that, Reno" he said.The redhead poked his tongue out.

"I will! Have fun, big brother…catch ya at lunch, alright?" he said.Rude smiled.

"Yeah…see you later" he said, before continuing on to another training room.

Reno entered his room, peering around the doorframe to see if he was late.When a child first begins their training, they must choose a weapon, or choose to learn hand-to-hand combat.

Reno chose a weapon he had always been interested in: The electro-rod.It was a steel rod, with an electric current running through it…with a rubber handle, of course.When a button was depressed, the electrical current was discharged into the person being attacked.You could change the strength of the charge with a dial on the handle, so it could be anything from an annoyance, to deadly.This fascinated Reno, so he was quick to join that class, and was a fast learner.

Reno gasped when he saw that he was the last to class.Jordan and the teacher, Mr. Mitchell, was already there…yes, there were only two in this particular class.

Mr. Mitchell was the kindest teacher of them all, he believed that the children would listen better if he treated them with kindness.Unfortunately, the other teachers didn't believe that, and Rude was unfortunate enough to have one of the nastiest teachers.

Jordan smiled at Reno, his chocolate-brown eyes conveying his amusement at Reno's lateness.Reno and Jordan had become quite close over the past five or so years, and he was happy to have a friend in his class.

"Hello, Reno…late to class as usual, I see," Mr. Mitchell said jokingly.The redhead smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry…me and Rude tried to be as quick as we could…" he apologised.He saw Jordan flinch at the mention of Rude's name. It was no secret that the two didn't get along.Rude and Jordan were quite often found fighting…it confused Reno immensely.He had asked Jordan why he and Rude couldn't be friends, but Jordan always changed the subject.

"Well, Reno.Please try to be a little bit quicker in future" Mr. Mitchell said with a sigh.Reno grinned.

"Will do…can we begin now?" he asked.Jordan groaned.

"You just wanna shock me! You know you're way better than me, and I've been doing this for three years longer than you!" he complained.Mr. Mitchell laughed.

"Now, Jordan…you'll get the hang of it.It just so happens that you and Reno are the top students in the class!" he said enthusiastically.Jordan snorted.

"Yeah? Maybe because we're the only two _in this class, huh?" he said with a laugh.Reno prodded Jordan in the torso with his electro-rod._

"Hey! quit your yappin' and let's get goin, already!" he said.Mr. Mitchell smiled.

_He has such charisma…its no wonder he hasn't got any enemies, who could hate the little squirt? He thought, as he watched the two students begin to battle fiercely.Reno was giving Jordan a hard time, and the older boy was panting and huffing within a few minutes._

_Heh-heh…this is so much fun! I think I'll enjoy being a Turk…I'm invincible! The little redhead thought foolishly, his mind drifting from the battle.Jordan saw the opening in his defenses, and lunged forward, zapping him._

"Oww! Ooh, you'll pay for that!," he exclaimed, rushing forward. He attempted to hit Jordan with his rod, but the other boy sidestepped it.The gutsy redhead fell on his face.Jordan took this opportunity to zap Reno's butt, which was sticking up in the air.Reno howled.

"Jordan! That was a cheap shot!" he yelled angrily.The blonde boy snickered.

"Yeah, but it was worth it" he said.Mr. Mitchell walked over, and helped Reno to his feet.Once he had regained his composure, the SOLDIER veteran smiled sadly at him.

"You let your mind wander, didn't you?" he asked.Reno blushed.

"Uh, kinda…" he said."It won't happen again, sir" 

"I should hope not! You do realise that if Jordan was a real enemy, you would be dead by now?" he asked.Reno gulped.

"Y-yes sir…," he replied, shaken by that realization.

_I could have died? I'm not invincible?… he thought.He sunk back to the floor, eyes wide.__You mean…my entire life is going to be spent endangering it? hell…I don't think I'm up to it…_

"Reno? What's wrong?" Jordan asked, sitting beside the spaced-out boy."Oh, you're not having second thoughts, are you?" he asked.Reno nodded slowly.

"Yeah…not only that, I think I'm scared…" he admitted.Jordan frowned, and gave Reno a hug.

"It's not that bad…I mean, what else do we have to live for, really? We have nowhere to live, no family…" he said.Reno's eyes narrowed.

"How dare you…I have Rude to live for! He's the only one I consider family, except for Mr. Reeves…and I only consider him family because he raised me! Don't you dare tell me that it's okay to throw my life away, Jordan.I'm going to live each day for my brother!" Reno snapped.Jordan's face screwed up into an expression of rage.

"He's not your brother! You're an orphan, Reno! You have no family! God, I'm so sick of you and Rude.You're always talking about him, its always Rude this, Rude that! Am I not good enough to be your brother?!" he exploded.Reno looked at Jordan, shocked.

"He's as close to a brother that I'll ever have! Don't think you can tell me that his love means nothing! I know he's not my _real brother, Jordan.But he has been there for me ever since I first arrived, and nothin' will convince me that you could do a better job!" he cried, launching them both into battle, this time with fists and feet only.Reno was fighting with pure rage, and landed many smarting blows._

Jordan was also seething, but he was more hurt than anything else.Reno's words had upset him.He swung with blind anger, mostly missing the target, but when he hit it, he hit it hard.The two little warriors battled fiercely, ignoring everything else.

~ * ~

Davis entered the room where Reno was training, to check on his progress.His jaw dropped when he saw the scene in front of him. 

Jordan and Reno were engaged in a fist fight.He looked over at Mr. Mitchell, who was sitting down and watching.

"Alex! Aren't you going to do anything about this?!" he exclaimed.The grey-haired warrior shrugged.

"Ah, let them get it out of their systems, Davis…they'll exhaust themselves soon" he said.Davis didn't like it, but let them continue.

~ * ~

Reno was getting tired, and he could tell Jordan was too.They had been fueled by their rage, but now that it was running out, so was their energy.Both of them collapsed at the same time.

"I'm sorry Reno…I was jealous, and I didn't mean to yell" Jordan whispered.Reno felt his eyes closing with exhaustion, but he managed to squeeze two words out.

"You're…forgiven…" he said, before the darkness claimed him.

~ * ~

Davis smiled when he heard the sweet words of forgiveness.He walked to Reno's side, and carried the soundly sleeping boy to his and Rude's room, placing him gently on the bed.He tucked him in, and put some icepacks on his swelling face.Once it was time to remove the icepacks, Davis decided to let the boy rest.

"You make me so proud, Reno…" he whispered, as he left, closing the door behind him.

~ * ~

Rude showered and dressed after a long training session with various projectile weapons, before searching out Reno for lunch.He was kind of aggravated due to his nasty instructor, who took great pleasure in telling him he wasn't good enough.

After searching for a while, he gave up, and instead went to find Davis.

_Mr. Reeves will know where he is! He thought, as he knocked on his bedroom door.Davis opened it and smiled at Rude's concerned expression._

"He's asleep in bed.Him and Jordan got into a fight" he said, and immediately wished he hadn't.Rude became angry.

"If he hurt him, I swear…he's gonna get his butt kicked!" Rude snapped, storming off.Davis scratched his head.

_Oh great…me and my big mouth… he thought unhappily._

Rude rushed to the room he and Reno shared, and let out a sigh of relief.Reno was smiling in his sleep, hugging his pillow like he always did.Rude noticed that Reno craved a lot of physical contact, and was always hugging people, or objects.

Rude moved closer to smooth his brother's hair out of his face, and immediately became angry again.There were big, ugly red welts appearing on Reno's face, and Rude hoped they wouldn't bruise…he'd had many bruises, courtesy of the same person.He was puzzled as to why Jordan would attack his 'friend'.But he was too busy plotting revenge to think much about it.

_I hope that bully is as badly beaten up as Reno…and if he's not, well…I'm sure I could arrange something. He thought with a maniacal grin. He pressed a quick kiss to the top of his brother's head before leaving him in peace, and going to find some lunch._

~ * ~

When Reno awoke it was dark.He sat up slowly, wincing.A scent wafted into his room, and he inhaled it deeply, mouth watering.

_Spaghetti and meatballs!…I'm so hungry! He thought, leaping out of bed.He rushed into the mess hall, with a hungry look in his eyes._

"Hi, Reno! I'm glad you're okay…I was worried" Miho said, sidling up next to him.Reno frowned.

"Uh, thanks Miho…gotta go!" he cried, dashing away from the 'icky' girl.He arrived at the table where Davis was dishing up the food, and grinned at him.

"Reno! You're awake!…how are you feeling, buddy?" he asked.The cheery redhead shrugged.

"Fine, I guess…I'm starving, though" he said.Davis nodded.

"Not surprised…you missed lunch today" he said, as he handed him a plate full of food.Reno smelled it, and let out a sigh.

"Smells great…thanks Mr. Reeves…I'm gonna go sit with Rude now" he said politely.Davis nodded, and pointed him in the right direction.Reno walked quickly towards his now-bald brother.Rude had begun to shave his head, as his bangs were restricting his vision…and because his teacher told him to.

"Hey baldie!" Reno chirped, sitting down next to Rude.The older boy jumped, and looked at him.

"Reno! It's about time…I was thinking you'd never wake up!" he said.Reno smiled.

"Yeah…" he said.They said nothing else, eating in silence.Once they were finished, they retired to their rooms, curling up in bed and preparing for sleep.

"Rude?" Reno asked.He heard a mumbled yes from the other side of the room, and began to talk.

"Do…do you think that it's worth it? I mean, we could be doing other stuff instead of this!" he exclaimed.

"What are you trying to say?" Rude asked.

"I just don't think I wanna keep training.I'm scared that if I make it, I'll die and you'll be all alone again…and I'm scared that you'll die and _I'll be alone" he said, beginning to sniffle.Rude sighed._

"I know what you mean, Reno.But we don't really have a choice in the matter…all we can do is our best, and sometimes…it's not enough" he said, thinking of his teacher's harsh words.Reno sighed.

"I guess so…well in that case, I'm going to fight for you, Rude" he said.Rude felt a surge of pride upon hearing those words.

"And I'll fight for you…we'll fight for each other" he said.He heard Reno sigh happily.

"Goodnight, Rude.I love you" he said.

"'Night Reno…love you, too…" Rude said, before sleep claimed them both.

~ * ~

Over the next seven years, Reno trained harder than ever before, and soon he was close to mastering the electro-rod.Rude had become determined to prove his teacher wrong, and also trained hard.Tseng had already been accepted into the Turks, and Rude and Reno missed him terribly.

Reno had also discovered that he…well…liked boys.

Upon telling Rude about this, his older brother nodded.

"Don't worry about it, Reno.There's nothing wrong with liking boys" he told the confused seventeen year old.Reno frowned.

"But…isn't it wrong?" he asked.Rude shook his head.

"No! not at all…" he said.Reno smiled.

"I'm glad.I was worried that there was something wrong with me" he said, and Rude laughed.

"No, you're fine…oh, boy…I never thought I'd have to have this conversation!" he said with a smile.Reno looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry…" he said.Rude laughed again.

"Don't be! Oh, Reno…I'm not mad, or embarrassed to have a gay brother…in fact, you could say I'm quite proud!" the now nineteen year old Rude said.Reno smiled.

"Hey Rude…are…are you gay?" he asked.Rude shook his head.

"Me? Nah, kid.I'm as straight as they come" he said.Reno grinned.

"Do you think you could get Miho to leave me alone?" he asked.Rude laughed loudly.

"Is she still bothering you?! Oh, poor Miho…she'll be so disappointed when she sees you with another guy!" he said.Reno looked sad.

"Oh…she will, too…poor girl" he said, before laughing.Rude frowned at his now tall and lanky brother.

"You've got a real mean streak, Reno…come on, let's go grab some lunch" he said, grabbing Reno's arm and dragging him from their room.They took their usual table, and sat down to enjoy their lunch.

Reno was getting a little bored, and began eyeing up the ketchup, a mischievous glint in his eyes.He looked from the ketchup to Rude's bald, shiny head, and got an idea.He grabbed the ketchup bottle, and hid it behind his back.He stood up behind Rude, and drew a smiley face in ketchup on his head.Rude jumped as he felt it hit his head.

"Reno! What are you doing?!" he yelped.Reno laughed, and showed him the ketchup bottle.Rude frowned and grabbed the mustard bottle, squeezing it all over Reno's shirt.

"Hey!" Reno cried, firing back.Davis saw the fight from where he was serving, and called out to them.

"Hey guys! No condiment fights!"

But Rude and Reno were having too much fun.Now the both of them were coated in mustard and ketchup, and were chasing each other through the mess hall, laughing and firing their 'weapon'.

Eventually they ran out of ammo, and sat on the floor, giddy and giggling.

"That was fun!" Reno cried.

"Oh man! We gotta do that again!" Rude added.They stopped laughing when Davis appeared at their side.

"Uh-oh…" Reno said, looking up at the angry face of Mr. Reeves.

"Uh-oh is right, Reno.Who started this?" he asked.Reno sighed.

"I did, sir…" he said.Davis nodded.

"Right.You'll clean up this mess, Reno.Rude, go take a shower" he said.The two scolded teens got up and looked at each other.

"It was worth it" Reno said with a smile.Rude smiled back.

"Sure was" he replied, before heading off to the showers.Reno looked at the mess in the mess hall and sighed.

"Better start cleaning…" he said to himself.

~ * ~

Rude entered the large boy's showers, and tried to contain his laughter.He could just picture Reno trying to clean up the mess they'd made, while being covered with red and yellow streaks.

He stripped off his own freshly-decorated clothes, and hopped under the hard, warm spray of the shower.He closed his eyes, loving the feel of his muscles being massaged.

He heard someone else enter, and thought nothing of it…after all, it _was a communal shower.He put his head under the nozzle, and scrubbed away at the smiley face Reno had put there, when he felt a hand on his shoulder._

"That you, Reno?" he asked, his eyes still closed.He heard a chuckle.

"No…" the voice said.Rude jumped, and turned around.Jordan stood there, completely naked, and was smiling evilly.

"Jordan?! What do you want? Can't you see I'm a little busy right now?" he asked.Jordan shoved him up against the wall.

"Hmph…I'm sick of you, Rude.I'm sick of the way Reno adores you.I'm sick of the way he speaks about you with such love in his eyes.He's _mine, Rude.And I've realised that the only way to win him over is to get you out of the picture" he said, pressing himself up against the bald teen.Rude cringed, he could feel Jordan's arousal pressing against his flesh._

"Get off me" Rude commanded, his voice quavering.He saw something gleaming in Jordan's right hand, and upon closer examination, saw it was a knife.

"I don't think I want to.Hmm? You've noticed my insurance policy, haven't you?" he asked, holding the dagger up to Rude's throat.

"Don't worry, Rude.I'm not gonna kill you just yet…I'm gonna have a little fun with you first…" he said, as he rubbed himself up against Rude.

"Don't do this…" Rude pleaded.Jordan laughed and shook his head.

"Don't you understand? I have to!" he said, letting the dagger fall to his side.Rude saw his chance and lunged at the older teen.Jordan counter attacked with a kick to Rude's chest.Rude flew back, hitting his head on the tiled floor.

He was knocked unconscious.Jordan took this opportunity, and straddled Rude.

"Perfect…"he breathed, as he entered Rude's body.

~ * ~

Reno grinned at the good job he'd done cleaning up.

"The brand-new, multi-purpose 'Reno'! Only 100 gil, buy one today!" he joked.Davis laughed.

"Good job, Reno…now go take a shower…" he said.Reno saluted him, and rushed off to the showers.He opened the door, and gasped.

His brother was being raped right in front of him.

"Rude!" Reno cried, rushing forwards.The rapist pulled out of him, and turned to face Reno, dagger in hand.

"Jordan?! What the fuck?!" he cried.Jordan grinned.

"Mine…you're all mine now" he said, advancing on the redhead.Reno stumbled over Jordan's clothes, which were lying behind him on the floor, and fell backwards.Jordan pounced on him, and held him down, knife poised above his cheek.He slowly drew it in a line down Reno's right cheek first, laughing when he heard Reno's cry of pain.The he moved it to the left cheek, repeating the process.Reno began to sob.

"Stop it! why are you doing this, Jordan?!" he cried.The older boy smiled.

"So you're mine, Reno…all mine…" he said, placing the dagger down, and caressing Reno's bleeding cheek.Reno used his now-free arm to punch Jordan in the temple, and the boy immediately fell unconscious.

Still crying, Reno picked up his older brother's torn and bleeding body, wrapping him in a towel.

"Don't worry Rude…I'll help you" he said, and rushed out to find Davis.He saw two boys staring open-mouthed at him, and he jerked his head in the direction of the showers.

"Jordan did it! go make sure he can't escape!" he cried, and the boys nodded, rushing off.Reno began to panic, and felt his knees become wobbly from shock and blood loss.He collapsed to the floor, dropping Rude in the process.

"Help…" he cried weakly, before he passed out.

~ * ~

Reno opened his eyes cautiously, blinking as the white sunlight hit him.

"Reno! Oh, thank god…" a voice said.Reno turned his eyes towards the voice, and they focused on Davis' face.

"Mr. Reeves?! Where's Rude?! Is he okay?!" he cried, sitting up suddenly, and nearly blacking out again.

"Whoa, whoa…steady Reno.Rude is…well, he's not doing too well mentally.Physically, he'll heal…but he's become really withdrawn" Davis admitted.Reno began to cry again.

"It's all my fault…if only I didn't attack Rude with the ketchup…" he wailed.Davis hugged him gently.

"It wasn't your fault, Reno! It was Jordan's fault…" he said.Reno frowned, and felt sharp pain in his cheeks.He reached up to find stitches in them.

_Oh yeah…he cut me…he thought._

"Will they scar?" he asked.Davis nodded, his expression sad.

_Well there goes my good looks…oh well…at least I'm alive…he thought.He looked at Davis._

"Can I see him?" he asked.Davis nodded, and helped Reno out of bed, leading him to another room. 

Rude sat on the bed, eyes blank, hugging his knees to his chest.Reno gasped.

"Rude!…oh no…" he cried, rushing towards him.Davis left them alone.

"Rude? Rude, look at me!" Reno cried.The bald-headed boy raised his head, eyes showing their first sign of life as they fell on him.

"Reno?" he asked.The redhead nodded.

"Hi…" he said.Rude began to cry.

"Reno, it was horrible! I fell in and out of consciousness during the whole thing…I saw what he did to me, and I saw him cutting up your face…" he wailed.Reno sat down next to him, and opened his arms.

"Do you want a hug?" he asked.Rude threw himself into the open arms of his younger brother, sobbing heavily.

"I swear, Rude…I'll never let this happen to you again! I'll protect you, no matter what…" he said, as he rubbed his back soothingly.

"Reno…you're…you mean so much to me.Please, don't ever leave me" he begged.Reno hugged him tighter, tears slipping down his cheeks, salt stinging his wounds.

"I won't…I promise…" he said.And he meant it.From now on, Reno would never stray far from the one person he cared about.

"Love you, Rude…never forget it" he whispered.Rude sighed.

"Love you too Reno…" he whispered back, before falling asleep in the safety of his younger brother's arms.

Poor Rude…looks like I have to be the big brother from now on…Don't worry…I can be strong enough for the both of us…

End of Part Two

Look out for Part Three: The Inauguration.

Well, that sure was long…I know I was gonna finish it with Reno and Rude joining the Turks, but decided against it.

Hope you liked it…

Anyway, review! I don't care if you flame me…I'm proud of my stories, my beliefs and my talents…don't think your derogatory comments will change that.I'll just be glad that I got a reaction from y'all! Tee-hee!

~ Wannon-chan ~


	3. The Inaugeration

Well…the third part, huh? I never thought I'd make it! 

Yet I still have so far to go…cos I have to record the dialogue.Yeah that's right.I'm doing in-game stuff, too.

I have a plastic drink-lid on my big toe.

And I am suffering from extreme itchy legs…

Stupid mosquitoes! WHY ME?!

Uh…I'm waffling…sorry.

Anyway…I should try and get this show on the road, huh?

Enjoy!

~ Wannon-chan ~

# The Inauguration. 

Eight years had passed…it was time.

Reno and Rude shot each other nervous glances as they waited to partake in the annual Turk exam.They shared a secret smile, as they knew that even though they were nervous, the idea of finally putting all their skills into action was enthralling.

"This should be fun, huh Rude?" Reno whispered.The bald man turned to look at him, a rare smile appearing on his face, making Reno smile happily.

"…Yes…I think, I might enjoy this…" Rude said slowly.

~ * ~

Rude hadn't been very stable after the rape, and not surprisingly, a year after the event he was still recovering.He would only speak to Reno, he hardly ever smiled.Even when he was speaking to Reno, he never said much, and his sentences were forced.He was not at all like the boy Reno once knew, and it hurt him greatly to see his brother in such emotional turmoil.

Jordan…had been disposed of.Shinra wanted nothing to do with rapists…Reno was happy about it, but Rude took Jordan's death onto his shoulders.

_"It's my fault Jordan's dead…it's my fault he raped me…" he had whispered to Reno one night, as the redhead had held him in his arms, keeping nightmares at bay.Reno had become angry, but forced it back._

_"No, Rude…it's Jordan's fault he's dead, and it was Jordan's fault he raped you" he had said calmly, before becoming silent, letting his tears fall._

It had been emotionally tolling on Reno, too…having to completely change roles in his life and become the big brother, the protector, and the comforter.But he took it all in stride, and adapted well.Every now and then though, when he was sure Rude was asleep…Reno would cry.He would cry for innocence lost, and for the unacceptable breaking of his older brother's spirit.

~ * ~

_Never again… Reno thought determinedly.__No-one will ever lay a hand on my brother again! _

His thoughts were interrupted, as the inspector entered, along with a Turk.Reno knew it was a Turk, he'd seen them before…that dark blue uniform.He'd recognize it anywhere.He looked at the Turk a little closer, noting the dark ebony hair, which spilled down past it's owners shoulders.The Turk turned suddenly, and Reno gasped.Those beautiful dark eyes, that red dot, that hair…

"Tseng!" he cried.The solemn-looking Turk's eyes lit up at the familiar voice, searching out its source.Those dark eyes finally settled on Reno, and Tseng cracked a smile.He approached the Turk candidate quickly, and embraced him.

"Reno! I've missed you…" he whispered.Reno felt himself blush at the intimacyof the handsome man's embrace.

"I've missed you, too Tseng…" he whispered back.Tseng pulled away, leaving Reno feeling cold.He wanted desperately to embrace Tseng, run his fingers through his hair… kiss those full lips…

_Stop it! Reno chastised himself.__Tseng's not like that…don't get your hopes up!_

Rude saw Reno blush, and smiled to himself.

Oh, little brother…such exotic tastes in partners you have! He'll be a hard one to snag, no doubt. He thought.Although, from the look in Tseng's eyes it seems as though it won't be as hard as I originally thought…

"Rude!" Tseng exclaimed, hugging Rude before Reno could stop him.Tseng felt Rude stiffen in his embrace and pulled back quickly, a look of confusion on his perfect face.

"Uh…a lot's happened, Tseng…" Reno said, as a way of explanation.Tseng looked at Rude again, a concerned look replacing his confused one.

Rude said nothing, but nodded to Reno.The redhead sighed.

"Rude was-" he began, before a gruff voice interrupted him.

"Okay, everyone! It's time to see if you're good enough! Gya ha ha ha!" the fat man in front of them all said.Tseng frowned, and rolled his eyes.Reno stifled a giggle.

"You know this guy?" he whispered.Tseng nodded.

"Heidegger…he's my boss…and soon to be yours, if you prove to him that you're good enough" he whispered back, with a challenging smile.Reno grinned lopsidedly.

"Oh, we're good enough!" he crowed.

"Tseng! Quit fraternizing with the Turk wannabe's, and get over here!" Heidegger barked.Tseng sighed.

"Good luck, both of you…I hope you're okay, Rude.Talk to you later" he said, before calmly strolling back to Heidegger's side.Reno watched him go, blushing.

Hmm, Tseng…you've become even more attractive than you were as a child!…if only you were interested… he thought sadly, sighing.Rude nudged him with his elbow.

"You like him, don't you" Rude whispered, and Reno jumped in shock.The way Rude had said it was more of a statement than a question.

Am I that obvious?! Reno thought worriedly.He turned to look at his 'brother'

"Rude!…you think he's interested?" he asked hopefully.The bald man nodded.

"…Yes.He looked…interested, I guess," came the slow reply.Reno almost whooped with joy, but restrained himself. 

Hmm…this could prove to be interesting…I'll have to watch Tseng a little closer, not that I really mind, though! He thought with a grin.

~ * ~

One by one, the Turk candidates were escorted out into the plains outside Midgar.Those with non-lethal weapons, or ones that had different settings like Reno's, were asked to battle against a Shinra soldier, while Heidegger and Tseng observed them.Those who had deadly weapons were taken to fight random monsters out in the grass.Rude was one of those who battled the monsters, as his projectile weapons were quite lethal.

And so the test began.

Reno watched his opponent cautiously, watching for any sudden movement.The Shinra soldier's sword twitched slightly, and Reno leapt forward, electro-rod extended.He hit the soldier solidly on his head, and shocked him.He bounced backwards, keeping an eye on the stunned man before him.The soldier shook his head, and rushed forwards in a rage, waving his sword like a lunatic.Reno sidestepped the charge, and placed the electro-rod in front of the soldier's legs, tripping him.The embarrassed soldier leapt to his feet, his face streaked with dirt and grass stains.Reno held in a giggle, and leapt forward to hit the soldier again, this time on his shoulder.The soldier crumpled before him, and Reno gave a snort of triumph, as the soldier didn't get up again.

"That was too easy!" he crowed, as he kicked the unconscious body.Heidegger watched with interest.

Hmm…he's got spunk.I like it.The fact that he's very skilled with his weapon doesn't hurt, either…He thought, making notes.Tseng smiled approvingly at Reno, who blushed prettily, and looked the other way.

~ * ~

Rude saw the inspector heading in his direction.

Don't blow this opportunity, Rude…you just gotta make it! he told himself, as he approached a group of Razor Weeds.They began to attack him fiercely, and Rude threw some ninja stars, cutting up one of them.He pricked his finger on one of the sharp edges, and saw the blood…

Bright red blood…his blood…

Images flooded Rude's mind, of his rape, and of Reno's scars.He became infuriated, and launched into an all-out attack on the monsters, killing them quickly.He slumped to the ground, feeling dizzy.

He's powerful…that's good, very good.He's very skilled…Heidegger thought as he observed the silent bald man.Tseng was by his side, helping him to his feet.

"…Thankyou" Rude mumbled.Tseng smiled.

"You're welcome, Rude" he said, as Reno appeared beside them.

"Rude spoke to you?" he asked.Rude snorted.

"…Reno…I'm right here" he said angrily.Reno blushed.

"Sorry Rude…you talked to him?" he asked.Tseng looked confused again.

"Why wouldn't he?!" he exclaimed.Rude looked at his feet.

"……" he said.Reno sighed, and jumped a little as Tseng's hand caressed his scars.

"Reno? Will you tell me what the hell has happened? And how you got these scars?" he asked softly.Reno failed at his attempt to stop himself from leaning into Tseng's hand, and blushed when he saw Tseng's eyes widen.

"Uhh…sorry, Tseng.Rude? Do you want me to tell him?" he asked.Rude looked up from his feet.

"…No…I want to tell him myself" he said quietly.Reno nodded, and walked away, leaving the two friends to talk in private.

~ * ~

"Rude…please tell me" Tseng said quietly.The bald man nodded.

"…After you left, I was…I was raped" he said.Tseng's eyes widened in shock, and he became angry.

"Who? Who did this to you?!" he snapped.Rude shook his head.

"…He's…already dead" he said.Tseng looked disappointed.

"Oh…well, how did Reno get those scars?" he asked.Rude looked angry.

"…Jordan.He was the rapist…he cut up Reno when he tried to save me…" he said.Rude saw Tseng's eyes flash with hatred.

"That miserable, good-for-nothing bastard!" he snapped.Rude smiled sadly.

"…You like him, don't you?" he asked suddenly.Tseng's eyes looked at him abruptly, a question forming on his lips.

"Who?" he asked.Rude blushed.

"…Reno" he whispered.It was Tseng's turn to blush.

"I-I don't know…he's not that way inclined, is he?" Tseng asked.Rude smiled.

"……he is" he said finally.Tseng smiled.

"Really? Oh, but he wouldn't be interested in me…he probably still thinks of me as a friend…" Tseng said, mainly to himself.Rude shook his head.

"…No, even back then he had a crush on you.I once walked in on him singing a song about marrying 'Tsengy' 'cos he's real pretty'" Rude said, stifling a chuckle at that memory.Tseng blushed.

"Oh…thankyou for telling me, Rude.I would never have known…" he said quietly.Rude shrugged.

"…I just want to see him happy.He stresses himself out so much by being so overprotective of me…I may have suffered a trauma, but I'm not going to break…" he said sadly, dismissing the panic attack he just had."Just don't do anything to hurt him, Tseng…you'll have an angry bald man to answer to" he said.Tseng cowered in mock-fear.

"Oh no! those are the worst kind!" he cried jokingly."But why was Reno so shocked at the fact that you spoke to me?" he queried.

"…Because until now, he's the only one I spoke to…" Rude explained, and Tseng nodded understandingly.

"I see…well, I think Heidegger will soon start yelling at me if I don't rejoin him…good luck, Rude.Be happy…" Tseng said.Rude opened his arms for a hug, and Tseng gratefully embraced him."I'm glad you're okay with me wanting to be with Reno…I hope you both make it into the Turks, although from what I saw, you're both pretty much a definite" he whispered.They broke the hug, and smiled at each other.

"Bye Rude…" Tseng called, as he walked off.Rude waved in reply.

~ * ~

Reno was sitting on the stairs of the mansion, tapping his electro-rod absently on his shoe.

I hate waiting…what's taking so long?! Why can't they announce the graduates already?! He thought.He saw Rude enter, and waved at him.The bald man smiled slightly and made his way over to sit next to his agitated younger brother.

"What's takin' so long, huh? Jeez, I can't stand this!" Reno began, making wild hand gestures as he spoke.Rude laughed a little.

"…Impatient, aren't you?" he said.Reno stopped waving and ranting, and laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I am.But I wanna know if I made it!…aren't you excited yet?!" he asked.Rude shook his head.

"Not really…seen Tseng yet?" he asked.Reno looked at him suspiciously.

"No I haven't…why?" he asked.Rude grinned.

"No reason" he replied.Reno frowned.He knew he wouldn't get anything out of Rude…he was very immune to Reno's puppy-dog eyes.The silence returned, broken by the occasional sound of electro-rod on shoe.Reno couldn't take it anymore.

"I gotta get rid of some energy! I'll catch ya later, Rude" Reno said, leaping to his feet.Rude nodded in reply, and watched the redhead bounce off down the hallway.

~ * ~

Reno was about to leave the building when he bumped into Tseng.Literally.

"Hey, sorry Tseng…I guess I should watch where I'm goin, huh?" he said with a goofy smile.Tseng smiled back.

"Yeah…hey, don't go anywhere, I'm about to announce the graduates" Tseng said.Reno's face brightened.

"Did I make it?! ooh, tell me!" he pleaded.Tseng shook his head, a cunning smile on his face.

"No, I want it to be a surprise" he said.Reno leapt into the air.

"I made it, didn't I?" he asked.Tseng sighed.

"I'm not telling!" he said.Reno turned his puppy-dog eyes on Tseng, who laughed.

"You know that won't work on me, Reno! I've lived with you long enough to be immune to that look, too!" he said.Reno looked shocked.

"What? You thought Rude was the only one who was immune?" Tseng asked, leaning close to Reno.Reno found his face painfully close to Tseng's, and the small distance left was quickly being eaten up.They looked at each other uncertainly, before they found themselves kissing clumsily.Reno felt butterflies in his stomach.

Why am I doing this? Yeah, he's cute and all…but it's a little too early for this! Reno thought, readying himself to push Tseng away and have a little talk to him.He wasn't that lucky.Before he could pull away, a voice interrupted them.

"Oh…oh my Lord…" the female voice said.Tseng and Reno pulled apart in shock to see Miho standing before them, hand over her mouth, eyes wide.

"Miho…I, uh…" Reno stuttered.Tseng hung his head, blushing.

"Sorry you had to see that, Miho…" Tseng apologised quietly.Miho began to cry.

"So…so that's why you were always ignoring me, Reno…you're gay!" she sobbed.Reno felt a wave of shame wash over him, and he approached her, intending to comfort the heartbroken girl.

"Miho, don't cry, please…" he said, opening his arms to hug her.

"Don't touch me!" she cried, before dashing off down the hallway in tears.Reno and Tseng looked at each other sadly.

"Whoops…" they said in unison.Tseng looked at his watch.

"Well, as much as I would like to pick up where we left off, I have to make this damn announcement now…come with me" he said, extending his arm.

"Uh…Tseng, we really need to talk…" Reno said. 

"Later, Reno, later…" Tseng said rather exasperatedly.He grabbed Reno's

arm and dragged him into the foyer, where everyone was crowded.They looked at Reno and Tseng in unison, hopeful looks on their faces.Tseng smiled at them.

"I'm here to announce the graduates…now, for those of you who don't make it…don't worry.You would be better suited to be in the Shinra Army, and we have many positions available there…" he began.He was met with impatient faces, and cleared his throat. 

"Uh…the graduates for this year are…" he trailed off.

~ * ~

Davis watched from the balcony, observing the facial expressions of his children.

Reno looks awfully confused and upset…I wonder why? Or is he just certain of failing? He thought, before moving his gaze to Rude.

Rude's face isn't giving anything away…but he is constantly glancing at Reno and frowning…maybe he knows?

Davis smiled to himself.Tseng was deliberately waiting, creating unbearable suspense.He listened closely as Tseng finally announced the names.

~ * ~

"…Reno and Rude.That is all." He finished.The brothers whooped loudly, and everyone clapped.There was no need for jealousy or animosity…the other children knew that Rude and Reno deserved to be a part of the Turks.

"All right! Rude! We made it!" Reno cried, hugging Rude happily.Rude smiled, and hugged him back.

"We sure did…I'm glad" he said.The two brothers looked at each other.They both had the same question on their lips…

What now?

~ * ~

"Okay guys…this is where you'll be living…" Tseng said, opening the door to a small suite in the Turks 'housing area'…despite the fact that there were only…four Turks?Reno was unsure.The only ones he knew of were himself and Rude, Tseng…and some little blonde female called Elena, who wasn't quite a Turk yet…she was more of a bodyguard.She had no training in the Turk protocol as of now.

"Great! I get first dibs on beds!" Reno yelped, rushing into the room.Ever since they had left the orphanage, Tseng had been by Reno's side…and it made Reno slightly uncomfortable, but happy.He was still waiting for a chance to talk to the gorgeous Turk, though.He needed to explain a few things to him.

Rude looked to Tseng and smiled.

"So…are you and Reno…you know?" Rude whispered.Tseng flushed.

"I…not yet.As of now, I am debating over asking at all…" he admitted.Rude frowned.

"Why?" he queried.

"Well, we work together…it would be frowned upon…" Tseng said.

"What would be frowned upon?" a new voice behind them queried.Tseng cringed inwardly, before turning to look at the interruption.

"Mr. Vice-President…so nice to see you" he said politely, bowing.Rude did the same.

"Oh, stop…enough formalities.I have come to see the new additions, as I will be seeing a lot of them for the first few months" he said.Rude looked at Tseng quizzically.

"Allow me to explain, Rude…oh, wait.Reno needs to hear this, too…RENO!!" Tseng yelled, and the redheaded Turk skidded into view, half-dressed.

"What?! Tseng man, I'm tryin' to get changed! Is it that damn important?!" he said, stopping and staring at the new addition to the room.

"Who's this guy?" he asked, as he looked over the youngster.Very tidy strawberry-blonde hair…beautiful blue eyes…porcelain skin…and an amused smirk?!

"…Reno, is it? I am Vice-President Rufus.You, and your bald friend will be taking care of my security for a while…in other words, you will be my bodyguards" he said coolly, a hint of a smile appearing on his perfect face.Reno gulped as Rufus looked him over.

"You're rather casually dressed to greet the Vice President of Shinra Inc, aren't you?" he asked, licking his lips predatorily.Tseng frowned.Rufus was at it again…

"Uh, I'm so sorry Mr. Vice President! It won't happen again, sir!" Reno yelped.Rufus moved towards him, cupping his chin.

"It sounds so strange hearing you call me sir…why, you and I can't be that far apart, age-wise…how old are you?" Rufus inquired.Reno bit his bottom lip.

"Eighteen, sir" he replied.Rufus smiled.

"Ah, and I am nineteen…please, from now on, call me Rufus.Only address me formally when in the public eye…or the eye of my father and his cronies…" Rufus said with distaste.He caressed the slim scars on Reno's face.

"How on earth did you get these?" Rufus murmured softly.Tseng cleared his throat, and Rufus jumped.

"Mmm? Is he yours, Tseng?" the strawberry-blonde queried.Tseng blushed, as Reno looked at him questioningly.

"No, sir…he is not, but…" Tseng said, trailing off.Rufus smiled knowingly, backing off.

"I understand, Tseng, sorry" he said.Tseng blushed.

"Thankyou, sir.You are most kind" he said shyly.Rufus merely laughed.

"Tseng, drop the whole 'sir' thing.My father is nowhere near here, thank god" he said.Tseng nodded.

"Yes, Rufus." He replied.Rufus smiled.

"Better.Oh, and be in my office early tomorrow morning, you new guys.We need to discuss the details of your job" he said.Reno turned to look at the Vice President.

"Yes, sir…uh, where's your office?" he asked. Tseng smiled at him.

"I'll take you guys on a tour later…" he said with a laugh."But Reno, right now you need to get dressed…standing half-naked in front of the Vice-President isn't exactly proper protocol, you know…"

"Like you mind…" Reno grumbled, causing Tseng to blush, but obediently trudged back into the room.

"Well he'll certainly spice up the workplace a bit…best part is, I'm sure 'Daddy dearest' won't like him! I'll enjoy seeing the look on his face!" Rufus chuckled, before leaving.Tseng sighed.

That's true…President Shinra is a man of 'class', and I'm sure that Reno's attitude will grate his nerves…I must warn Reno about him. He thought, before helping the two new Turks settle into their new home…and their new life.

Once they were unpacked, and relaxed, Tseng went over the basics of Turk life.

"Now you know, normally Turks aren't bodyguards…we usually seek out candidates for SOLDIER, do kidnappings, etc, etc…but you guys still have to pass a final test, and to do that, you have to protect the Vice-President" he said.Rude sneered a little.

"…You know, he seemed pretty promiscuous to me…I didn't like him" he said.Tseng laughed.

"You're right.He is promiscuous.But that's one of the things you learn to live with…when I first arrived, he tried getting into my pants, too…I kindly declined, and he threatened to fire me.President Shinra made sure he couldn't."

"Couldn't what? Fire you?" Reno asked.Tseng nodded, but his expression was pained.

"Well, yes…but he also made sure he couldn't walk for a week or so…" Tseng confessed sadly.Reno leapt to his feet, an angry expression on his face.

"That's disgusting! What kind of a man is he?!" he snapped.Tseng shrugged.

"A disgusting one? Anyway, that's what I have to warn you about…he's not exactly the most wonderful man on the Planet…watch yourselves, I don't want a reoccurrence of what happened to you, Rude…" he said softly.Rude shuddered, and Reno hugged him tightly.

"Not a chance of that happening, Rude…I promised no-one would hurt you again, and I'll make sure that promise is kept" he said.Tseng smiled at the brotherly affection, before becoming serious once more.

"Reno, that means you, too.Look after yourself.I can't be there to watch you two all the time" he said.Reno nodded.

"Don't worry…Reno can take care of himself!" he exclaimed, beating his chest.Tseng laughed, but his mind was dubious.

I just hope you're right, Reno…he thought.

End of Part Three.

Look out for Part Four: Mission Accepted.

Well, there is still more to come…I waffled a little in this part, but oh well!

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Oops, I held the key for too long.I need to relax…maybe a nice cup of tea-

Quatre: "Would you like some tea, Wannon-chan?"

Wannon-chan: "Quatre! ::glomps him:: I'd love some tea…"

::Quatre smiles::

::Inside Quatre's mind – "Trowa! Help me…"::

::Quatre hands Wannon a cup of tea::

Wannon-chan: "Thanks Q-chan…"

Duo: "Hey Wannon-chan.Seen Heero?"

Wannon-chan: "Nein papa…"

Duo: "Uh…I don't speak German…was it German?!"

Wannon-chan: "Yup.I just said 'No, dad' in German"

Duo: "I am not your father!"

Quatre: "Who's your daddy?"

Wannon-chan: ::Seductively:: "You are, Quatre…"

::Quatre faints::

Wufei: "What's wrong with Quatre??"

Duo: "He fainted when Wannon told him he was her 'daddy'"

::Wufei gets a nosebleed::

Wufei: "INJUSTICE!"

::Wannon giggles::

Smeegee-chan: "The hell is this, Wannon?! Quit it!"

Wannon-chan: "Neho! Make me!"

Smeegee-chan: "I can't! you're writing this, not me!"

Wannon-chan: "So I'm having an imaginary conversation with myself, while posing as other people…is that so wrong?!"

Everyone: "YES!"

Wannon-chan: "Oh nuts…well, this little girly is mucho upsetto now.Methinks I'll go beddie-byes."

Duo: "HEERO! I WANNA…::Ahem::…TALK TO YOU!"

Heero: "Hn,"

::Heero drags Duo by braid to conveniently placed bedroom::

Trowa: "Quatre…"

Quatre: "Say no more!"

::Trowa and Quatre rush to the next conveniently-placed bedroom::

Wufei: "INJUSTICE!"

Treize: "Oh, Draaa~gonnn…"

Wannon-chan: "Waagh! This is going to the gutter, fast! Run, Wannon, RUN!!"

::Wannon-chan runs::

END (No, really, it is!!)


	4. Mission Accepted

Here's Part Four.Hope you like this…boy, it's taking a LOOONG time to do, considering the fact that I have to re-play FFVII.How tedious… 

Wannon-chan: "I'm a lumberjack and I'm okay, I sleep all night and I work all day!"

Nameless, faceless people in the background: "She's a lumberjack and she's okay, she sleeps all night and she works all day!"

Wannon-chan: "Smee-chan! This is all YOUR fault!! Damn you and Monty Python! It won't leave me alone!!"

Now that the musical interlude is over, I suggest you read the rest…which would be the actual story, and not the ramblings of a crazy girl…me.MUAHAHAHA!

~ Wannon-chan ~

Mission Accepted.

Reno and Rude arrived at the Vice-President's office first thing the next morning.Reno knocked cheerfully, and was smiling when Rufus opened the door.The smile dropped upon seeing the large bruise marring the young man's perfect complexion.

_Holy shit…looks like 'daddy' had fun last night…sick bastard.Reno thought._

"Ah good, you've arrived.Come in and sit down, please" Rufus said, as he ushered the two new Turks into his office.Reno nodded, and he and Rude obediently sat down, avoiding looking at the young man in front of them.

"Now, the first thing you have to do, as my bodyguards, is keep me safe.That part is obvious…what are you looking at?" Rufus queried, as Reno's eyes drifted back to the ugly bruise by accident.

"Sorry, Rufus…uh, do you mind me asking where you got that bruise?" he asked.Rufus chuckled bitterly.

"Oh, I think you know who it was…" he said.Reno frowned.

"Why does he do this to you?" Reno asked, more to himself than the other man.

"Because I'm not living up to his expectations.Because my mother died giving birth to me, and apparently that's my fault.Because I disobey him, and do things my own way.Because I'm gay, and therefore cannot provide him with grandchildren…I'm a disappointment as a son and as an heir to the Shinra empire…" Rufus said with a sigh, rubbing his face.

"…I'm sorry to hear that, Rufus…" Reno whispered, and Rude nodded agreement.Rufus forced a smile, and suddenly his youthfulness was gone, replaced by a tortured, exhausted appearance.

"Don't worry about it, I've lived long enough with it that it doesn't bother me as much anymore…" he said.Reno stood up.

"No! it shouldn't be like this, Rufus! Don't accept it…" he said.Rude nodded, and began to speak.

"Rufus, sir…if our job is to keep you safe…then we have to protect you from your father, as well" he said.Rufus smiled sadly.

"Why are you so nice to me?" he asked quietly.Reno fingered his scars.

"Because we've seen the bad side of people, too…and we didn't like it" he said, looking at his 'brother'.

"You've been hurt, too…I understand.Thankyou, both of you…your kindness won't be forgotten"Rufus said.Reno nodded.

"Any time you need us, Rufus…you know how to contact us" he said.Rufus nodded.

"Thankyou.I think I'll explain things to you later…right now, I'm just so tired…" he murmured.Reno and Rude stood, and left the young heir alone.

~ * ~

Reno decided that he would talk to Tseng about what happened in the Orphanage.He knocked energetically on the Asian Turk's bedroom door, and it opened, revealing a rather relaxed-looking Tseng, looking smart in his suit.Reno smiled at him.

"We need to talk, Tseng…" he said.Tseng ran a hand through his ebony hair, and nodded.

"We do.Please, come in, Reno" he said, as he moved aside to let the redhead through.Reno stood and appraised the other Turk's rooms, smiling at a childhood photo of the two of them.

"Oh, wow…you still have this?" he whispered, picking up the photo.Tseng appeared at his side, sighing happily when he saw what Reno was talking about. 

"Yeah, I couldn't bear to part with it…" he said quietly.Reno smiled.

Maybe we aren't rushing into this…I have liked him for a long time, and he likes me…I'm incredibly comfortable with him, if not a little nervous...but that's quite normal, I mean it's my first relationship…Oh, I don't know…I'm so confused!

"Tseng, I need to tell you something.I like you.A lot.But I can't help wondering if getting involved with you is a good idea…" he said finally.Tseng frowned.

"Why is that?" he asked.Reno sighed.

"Well, it's just that we've been apart for so long, I hardly know you anymore…we've both changed so much, Tseng.But I think I can get used to the idea that I'm with you…if that's what you really want" he said.Tseng smiled.

"I want nothing more than to be with you, Reno.What do you say, should we try this? If it's going too fast, we'll just slow it down…after all, this relationship can't hurt us, right?" Tseng asked.Reno frowned.

"It can, and it probably will hurt us at one point, Tseng…but if we don't try, we'll never know…" he said, turning to look the other Turk in the eyes.Tseng gulped.

"Well, there's only one thing I can think of doing right now…" he said.Reno grinned.

"And that is?" he asked casually.Tseng grinned, before pressing his lips to Reno's, smiling to himself when the redhead responded, letting Tseng into his mouth, tongues warring.Reno felt his knees weaken at the pleasant sensations he was feeling, but Tseng's strong arms held him up, drawing him close.Reno sighed once Tseng pulled away.

"I'm thinking this relationship thing was a great idea…" he said dreamily.Tseng laughed, pulling him in for another kiss.

~ * ~

Over the next few years, Reno and Rude helped keep Rufus safe.As of yet, he hadn't called upon them to save him from his father, and Reno secretly hoped that nothing had been happening…

One night, as Reno was sleeping, he heard a muffled voice.

"What's that?!" Tseng asked from over the other side of the room.Reno shrugged, and they leapt out of their beds to search out the sound.Their search led them to Reno's crumpled pile of clothes.

"Oh, shit…Rufus!" Reno exclaimed, retrieving the tiny communicator from the inside of his jacket.

_"You stupid boy…you'll pay for that! Come here, now!" a voice growled.Obviously President Shinra._

_"No! Stay away from me, you twisted son of a bitch! Aaagh! …help…me…" Rufus' voice cried.Reno paled considerably, before he tugged on his clothes and grabbed his weapon.He ran out the door, a determined, and angry look on his face._

"Reno! Be careful!" Tseng yelled after the redhead.

~ * ~

Reno arrived at the door to President Shinra's office, and opened it roughly.Rufus was in the corner, being beaten badly by his father, and despite the obvious pain he was in, Rufus' face was blank.No tears, no expression except one of blankness.Reno became enraged at the sight, and strode into the room, his electro-rod pointed at the President.

"Move away from him" Reno said coldly, and Rufus' eyes met his.They were filled with gratefulness.President Shinra sneered.

"You wanna lose your job, Turk? I'm the President of this company! You can't order me to do anything! I OWN you!" he said.Reno yawned loudly.

"I don't give a fuck _who you are, old man! Leave him alone! It's my job as his bodyguard to keep him safe, from everyone…including you." He said, moving towards him.President Shinra's eyes widened at the forceful words, and saw that the young man was serious.He backed away like a true coward.Reno scooped up the vice-president and walked calmly back out the door, closing it behind him.President Shinra was left standing in shock._

~ * ~

"You okay, Rufus…?" Reno asked, as he gently placed the boy on his bed in his and Tseng's room.Reno had moved in there to be closer to Tseng, but they weren't actually doing anything with each other at this stage.Tseng was by Reno's side, holding his hand.Rufus nodded.

"Yeah, it's nothing new…" he said quietly.Reno raised an eyebrow.

"You know, you don't have to act tough around us…you can cry if you want…" he said.Rufus laughed.

"Reno, my dear friend…I forgot how to cry a long time ago…" he said with a sigh.Tseng and Reno shared an angry look.

"That's it.Rufus, you're staying here.And you're not gonna leave unless it's with one of us.He's not gonna touch you ever again…" Reno said seriously.Rufus looked at them.

"Oh, no I couldn't.I'd just be in the way of you two lovers" he said.Reno snorted.

"Oh, we aren't lovers, Rufus…not yet, anyway.I can sleep on the floor" he said.Rufus laughed loudly.

"Reno! Don't be silly.There's a spare bed in Rude's room, Rufus.You could move in there…" Tseng suggested.Reno thought about this.

"Hmm…I guess that's okay with me.How about you, Rufus? Does that sound okay?" he asked.Rufus nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine with me" he said.Reno stood up, and rushed to Rude's door, flinging it open and running inside.

"Ruu~ude! Wakey, wakey!" Reno called, laughing when the bald man tossed a pillow in his general direction, and missed by a mile.

"…Tired" was the reply.Reno shook Rude awake properly, and his 'brother' scowled at him.

"…What?" he asked.Reno grinned.

"You don't mind having a roommate do ya?" Reno asked with a grin.Rude frowned.

"…Who?" he asked.Reno smiled evilly.

"Rufus" he said.Rude's eyes widened.

"Vice-President Promiscuous?!" Rude exclaimed.Reno frowned.

"Be nice…he's just taken a beating from his daddy," he warned.Rude frowned.

"…Tired" he repeated.

"I'll take that as a yes, Rufus can sleep in here" Reno said triumphantly.

"…Mmph" Rude replied.Reno went back to where Rufus was lying.

"Good news.Rude says it's okay with him.Uh, he's in a real bad mood, cos I woke him up…just tread carefully, okay? He's a beast when he's tired" he informed Rufus.The strawberry-blonde smiled and nodded, before getting up and limping along, with Reno's help, into Rude's room.Rufus flopped down onto the spare bed with a sigh.

"Thanks Reno…and thankyou, too, Rude" he addressed the bald man.

"…No problem" Rude replied.Tseng poked his head around the door.

"Rufus? I'm gonna go get your things, okay?" he said.Rufus nodded, before curling up into bed, and closing his eyes.Reno smiled and left the two sleepyheads in peace.

~ * ~

A few months later, Reno had still not been fired by President Shinra, which confused him.Obviously the man had a bit of compassion after all, and admired the fact that Reno was just doing his job.Either that, or he was scared shitless of the feisty redhead.Reno suspected the latter.

He and Tseng had progressed in their relationship, they were now sleeping together, after waiting a couple of years.They were happy, and were falling in love.

One morning, Reno and Rude were summoned into Tseng's office.Even though he was a Turk, Tseng rarely ever took part in missions.He was like the head Turk, who assigned missions to the others.He looked at Reno first.

"I have a mission to assign to one of you…I think Reno should be the one to do it" he said.Reno grinned.

"Why is that?" he asked.Tseng snorted.

"Because you're more suited to a kidnapping than Rude.Rude isn't exactly aggressive.You'll continue to watch over Rufus for the time being, Rude" he said.Reno leapt up.

"Kidnapping?!" he asked.Tseng nodded.

"Yeah, kidnapping.Here's a picture of the girl we're after.Her name is Aeris Gainsborough.She'll most likely be attending her flowers in that abandoned church in the Sector Five slums" Tseng explained.Reno examined the photo carefully.

"She's very, um…pink…ugh.So, why exactly do we need her?" he asked.Tseng sighed.

"She's the last of the Ancients, or Cetra…we need…_Hojo needs her for genetic experimentation" he said, shaking his head._

"Poor kid…" Reno said sadly."All right, I'll do it.When do I leave?" he asked.Tseng looked at his watch.

"Pretty soon…you'll have three Shinra soldiers with you, as a means of backup in case anything goes wrong" he said.Reno saluted.

"Yes, sir! Don't worry, I think I can handle a little pink powder puff!" he gloated.Tseng sighed.

"Don't underestimate her, Reno.For all you know, she could be armed and dangerous…" he said.That made Reno laugh.

"Yeah, right! How am I getting there? Can I go now?" he asked excitedly.Tseng smiled at his lover's enthusiasm.

"Come with me.Rude, you are dismissed…" he said.Rude nodded.

"Good luck, Reno!" he called.Reno called back his thanks, before being dragged out of the room by Tseng.They made their way to the helipad, and paused just in front of the door.

"What is it?" Reno asked. Tseng pulled him close, and kissed him deeply.

"You be damn careful, Reno…don't you dare get hurt!" he whispered, as he held Reno close.The redhead laughed, and nuzzled at Tseng's neck.

"Oh, Tseng…you worry too much.I'll be fine, I promise!" he said, kissing Tseng one last time before pulling away.

"I'll see you later, sexy…" he said, opening the door to the helipad.Tseng waved, as Reno rushed to the helicopter with glee, leaping in with the soldiers.

"Hey guys! I'm Reno!…you know the basic outline of what we're doing, right?" he asked.He was met with blank looks.

"So you haven't been briefed on the mission? Well I guess that's something to do while we're flying, right?" he asked.The soldiers laughed nervously.

"Why are you guys so skittish?" he asked.One of the soldiers raised their hand to speak.Reno nodded.

"Well, uh, Reno, sir…it's our first mission…" he said.Reno laughed.

"Me too, guys…" he said, and proceeded to brief the soldiers.

~ * ~

The helicopter landed finally, and Reno leapt out of it to stretch his legs.

"Ahh, much better!" he said.The boldest soldier laughed.

"Reno, we've only been flying for five minutes!" he teased.Reno laughed.

"Five minutes too long, I say!" he laughed, before signaling for the soldiers to wait at the door.He walked into the church, and saw a spiky-haired blonde man talking to the target.

"The name's Cloud.Me…? I do a little bit of everything." He said proudly.The target…Aeris…raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…a jack of all trades." She said, giggling.Cloud nodded, oblivious to the fact he was being laughed at.

"Yeah, I do whatever's needed." He said, before noticing the giggles."What's so funny? What are you laughing at?" he asked.

_You, you idiot…honestly…Reno thought, failing to hold in a snort of contempt._

"Sorry…I just" Aeris began, before she and Cloud turned to look at Reno.Reno stood there, staring back at them.Cloud approached Reno slowly, and paused as Aeris called out to him.

"Cloud! Don't let it get to you!" she cried.Cloud shrugged, and continued to walk towards Reno.

"Don't worry about me." Reno said, as Cloud paused in front of him.

_In other words, get the hell out of here and let me do my damn job! Idiot…although, he is kinda cute…for a brainless beefcake! Reno thought. Instead of leaving, Cloud ran back to Aeris, who began to talk to him once more._

"Say, Cloud.Have you ever been a bodyguard? You DO do everything, right?" she asked.Reno cringed inwardly.

# Stupid woman! Don't cause any trouble! Reno cursed silently. Cloud scratched his head in confusion.

"…Yeah, that's right." He said.Aeris grinned, and Reno knew what she was going to say next.

"Then, get me out of here.Take me home." She demanded.Reno gritted his teeth as Cloud deliberated.

"OK, I'll do it…but it'll cost you." He said.Aeris looked thoughtful.

"Well then, let's see…How about if I go out with you once?" she asked.Cloud began walking towards Reno again, and beckoned Aeris to follow him.Reno walked towards the both of them, stopping within a few feet.Cloud began to talk.

"I don't know who you are, but…" he began, before shaking his head."You don't know me…?" he asked, nodding.He took a step forwards."Oh yeah…I know you." He said, nodding again."That uniform…" he said.Reno stepped aside, and the three soldiers entered.Reno looked at Aeris, an amused expression on his face.

"Hey sis, this one's a little weird." He said, gesturing towards Cloud.The spiky-haired blonde fumed.

"Shut up! You Shinra spy!" he exclaimed, as though it were an insult.The bold soldier standing next to Reno cast him an unimpressed look.

"Reno! Want him taken out?" he asked.Reno shrugged.

"I haven't decided yet." He replied.Aeris looked panicked.

"Don't fight here! You'll ruin the flowers!" she cried, dragging Cloud to the door at the back of the church."The exit is back there." She said, before they disappeared out the door.

_She's acting as though that funny-eyed boy can save her…hey, his eyes! Reno thought, walking forwards, and onto the flowerbed._

"They were…Mako eyes." He said, turning to look at the soldiers, who were laughing behind him."Yeah, all right.Back to work, back to work." He said, walking to the door that Cloud and Aeris disappeared into.He paused, before running back and grinning at his soldiers.

"Oh! And don't step on the flowers…" he said laughingly, before walking away.The soldiers laughed.

"Hey Reno, you just stepped on them!"

"They're all ruined now!"

"You're gonna catch holy hell!" they chorused, before rushing after their leader.

They entered the next room to see Cloud and Aeris a level above them, looking down.

"There they are, over there!" Reno cried, pointing.

"Cloud…that one!" Aeris yelled.Reno frowned.

_What the hell is she on about?! He thought._

"I know.Looks like they aren't going to let us go." Cloud said.Aeris looked worried.

"What should we do?" she asked.Cloud shrugged.

"Well we can't let them catch us, can we? Then, there's only one thing left." He said, jumping the gap in the floor."Aeris! this way!" he cried.Aeris looked at the large gap, and shook her head.

"All right.I'll hold them off." He said.Aeris nodded.

"Right.Make sure they don't get through!" she commanded.Reno grinned.

"The Ancient is getting away! Attack! Attack! Attack!" he yelled.

_Whoa…that feels so great, commanding people like that…heh, heh…Reno thought.The soldiers fired at Aeris, who fell._

"Eaygh!!" Aeris screamed.

_Eaygh?! What kind of a word is that?! Reno thought, biting back a laugh._

"Aeris!" Cloud yelled.Reno grinned again.

"Think we killed 'em? They shouldn't have put up a fight, I say!" he crowed, before the soldiers blocked Aeris' escape route off.

"Cloud, help!" Aeris called, acting the perfect damsel in distress.Reno had seen the metal rod in her hands, and knew damn well she could take care of herself.

"Damn!" Cloud cursed mildly, before he spotted the barrels above him.

_I wonder how long it'll take him to figure out that he can use those barrels to his advantage? Reno mused._

"What's that?" Cloud asked himself, looking at the barrels.He then looked back down at Aeris."Aeris! RUN!" he yelled.Reno snorted.

"A, all right." Aeris said, and ran from the first soldier, only to be intercepted by the second.

"Eaygh! Cloud, help!" she screamed.Reno laughed a little.

_There's that stupid word again! This is amusing…he thought, as he watched his soldiers do their job._

"Aeris! RUN!" Cloud yelled again.

_Yeah, brainiac…where to? She's trapped! Reno thought gleefully._

"A, all right." Aeris said reluctantly, running back to where the first soldier was.She was trapped.

"The Ancient! We got her!" the soldier cried, before being attacked by Aeris.

_I knew it.She was playing tricks…Reno thought, as he watched the soldier get knocked unconscious._

"Whew, that surprised me." Aeris said to herself.Reno snorted at her, and she narrowed her eyes at him.She walked placidly up the stairs, before the last soldier moved behind her.

"Cloud, help!" she cried again, and Reno sighed.Cloud was eyeing the barrels suspiciously.

"Aeris! Hold on a minute!" he yelled, and ran upstairs to one of the barrels, pushing it off the rafter.It rolled down the stairs, squishing the soldier, who fell to the floor.

"Nwahh!" the soldier cried, and Reno giggled.

_People sure do make stupid noises…but it's funny! Hmm, that Cloud guy isn't as dumb as I thought…but still, it took him forever to figure out that he could use the damn barrels! He thought.Aeris breathed a sigh of relief._

"Thanks, Cloud." She said, before making her way to where the blonde was waiting.

"Aeris, this way." He said, and they ran along the rafters, escaping through a hole in the roof.

_Heh-heh.Well that was entertaining.Wait a second…oh shit.I was supposed to kidnap the Ancient! Oh nuts!…mission failed. Reno thought, as he slumped his shoulders in defeat._

"Get up, guys.We failed, and now I have to go explain my failure to Tseng…" Reno trailed off.

_Hmm, it's a good thing that Tseng's my superior, and my lover.I bet he'll discipline me…and that's a good thing! Reno thought happily.The unharmed soldier looked at him, a puzzled look on his face._

"What's with the dreamy look, Reno?" he asked.Reno snapped out of his reverie, looking at the soldier in shock.

"Huh? Oh, nothing…" he said, before running out the door.The soldier shook his head as he lifted up his unconscious companions.

"Strange guy…" he muttered.

~ * ~

"But, Tseng!…it won't happen again, I promise!" Reno exclaimed, on his knees in front of his lover.Tseng folded his arms crossly.

"Reno, don't think you can abuse our relationship.If you screw up, you take your punishment like a man! Don't try to hide behind my authority and love for you!" he blurted.Reno stopped his groveling to look at Tseng.The handsome Asian man was blushing furiously.Reno felt tears spring to his eyes.

"You love me? Tsengy?! You love me?!" he cried.The embarrassed older man shrugged.

"Ah, what the hell, I was gonna surprise you at dinner, but yeah, Reno.I do," he said.Reno whooped, and leapt into Tseng's arms, smothering him in happy kisses.

"Love…you…too…" Reno said in between kisses."Does this mean I'm off the hook?" he asked.Tseng glared at Reno, before dumping him on the bed.

"No.I should have known you only wanted me for my power!" Tseng cried, dramatically clutching his hand to his chest.

"Reno, you hurt me bad…" he said, falling to one knee, and sniffling.Reno grinned, and decided to join in the play-acting.He coaxed out a few tears, and flung himself at Tseng.

"Oh, Sir Tseng…I was wrong.Can you ever forgive me?!" he asked, in a falsetto voice.'Sir' Tseng smiled.

"I sense the honesty in your voice, and yes, Lady Reno…I forgive you" he said.'Lady' Reno wept a little more, before wiping 'her' tears away.'She' looked him in the eyes, and said;

"Well in that case…kiss me, you fool…" he whispered.Tseng obliged, and when he pulled back, Reno was wearing that patented cocky grin of his.

"_Now am I off the hook?" he asked sweetly._

"NO!" Tseng yelled.

~ * ~

Rude and Rufus were entertaining themselves by playing on Rufus' Playstation.

"No, _I wanna be Chocobo! __You be something else!" Rufus whined.Rude sighed._

"But Rufus…oh, never mind.I'll be Bahamut, then" he said.Rufus sucked in a deep breath.

"No! You can't! He's like, super good!…be Chubby Chocobo, or Golem or White Mage or something!" Rufus pleaded.Rude sighed, and selected the White Mage.

"Okay, Rufus…" Rude said.

_Note to self: Never play Chocobo Racing with a Vice-President who's a sore loser…Rude thought, before being interrupted._

"Ha! Beat you!" Rufus cried, leaping to his feet and doing a victory dance."In your face, Rude!" he said, pointing to emphasize his uh, point.

_…And a sore winner, too…Rude finished his train of thought._

"NO!"

The loud cry caught the attention of both VP and bodyguard.They opened their door, and peeped out to see Tseng and Reno having a rather animated argument.Rufus snorted.

"Lover's quarrel…" He mumbled."HEY!" he shouted.Reno and Tseng looked at him in shock."Keep it down, will you? I'm trying to do my victory dance!" he snapped.The shocked looks on Tseng and Reno's faces turned to a look of anger, and they slammed their bedroom door.Rufus sighed.

"Some people just have no consideration for others" he said.Rude nodded. 

"That's so true…" he said, glaring at the VP, as he began his victory dance again.

_I hope Tseng isn't too hard on Reno…after all, it was his first mission.I suppose I shouldn't worry.Reno will weasel his way out of any punishment…Rude thought.__Oh, no…I forgot.His puppy-dog eyes don't work on Tseng either! Poor Reno…_

End of Part Four.

Look out for Part Five: The Pillar Incident.

Heh-heh.Well, looks like this series will be pretty damn long.Only Smee-chan and I (oh and possibly a couple other people) know what will happen in the end.I just have to get there.

CAN YOU TELL ME HOW TO GET, HOW TO GET TO SESAME STREET?!

Quatre: "Uh, you go down this alleyway, and turn left…"

Wannon-chan: "Quatre.I wasn't really asking, I was singing the song"

Quatre: ::Sniffle:: "Trowa! Wannon is embarrassing me!"

Trowa: "Quit embarrassing my koi, Wannon"

Wannon: "I didn't mean to! Quatre, forgive me?"

Quatre: ::Sniffle:: "…O-okay, I forgive you…"

Wannon: "Yayauauauauauayayayayaayoaihd;aiuh!"

Quatre: ::Confused:: "What does Yayauauauauauayayayayaayoaihd;aiuh! mean?"

Wannon: "It means that I pushed lots of buttons in my happiness"

Duo: "This is so NOT cool…"

Wannon: "Who asked you?!"

Duo: "Huh? I wasn't talking to you! I was commenting on Wufei's new hairstyle!"

::Wufei enters with a mohawk::

Wannon: ::Snigger::

Trowa: ::Sweatdrops::

Quatre: "Oh, dear…"

Heero: "Hn"

Wufei: "INJUSTICE!!"

Treize: "I don't know, Dragon…I kinda like it!"

Wufei: "Yippee!" 

STOP RIGHT NOW, WANNON! (yea I'm talkin to myself)

End of the Insanity (For now)


	5. The Pillar Incident

Here it is.The fifth installment of what I like to call 'My Reno Series'…anyway.Yes, this follows on from 'Mission Accepted' I guess I'm kinda putting one Turk mission per part…which is okay, cos the damn things usually turn out to be about 11/12 Word document pages long, with one mission.That's pretty long…mind you, I do tend to waffle a bit.And for that, I am sorry.I just get so carried away…

Ahem.Sorry.I think I shall begin now.Ciao!

~ Wannon-chan ~

The Pillar Incident.

Tseng only disciplined Reno a little for his botch-up kidnapping of Aeris…much to his disappointment.And they were having slight difficulties in their relationship.

"Reno, I _did tell you, just before…why don't you ever listen to me?!" Tseng cried, on one fine evening. The two were laxing out in their room together, about to watch TV.Reno was kneeling on his side of the bed, Tseng was lying back on his side, arms behind his head.(Yeah, they traded their single beds in for a double.)_

"Tseng, I honestly don't recall you telling me that MFV (Midgar's Funniest Videos) was on! I would have remembered!" Reno protested.He looked at Tseng, and could see his mouth moving, but didn't hear anything coming out.Not that it mattered to Reno, for he was quite content with memorizing every inch of his lover's gorgeous face.

"RENO!" Tseng yelled.That got the redhead's attention.

"Mmm?" he mumbled.Tseng sighed.

"What were you doing just now?" he asked.Reno sighed.

"Looking at you…" he replied.Tseng grinned.

"So _that's why you never hear me! You're too busy ogling me!" he exclaimed.Reno chuckled._

"Yup.Can we watch MFV now? I love those damn videos…" he said.Tseng nodded, as Reno curled up in his lap with a contented sigh, and kissed Tseng's cheek.Tseng turned the TV on, and Reno voiced his thanks with a passionate kiss, before snuggling into the warmth of his lover's body and watching the carnage on the TV with a sadistic smile.Tseng kissed the top of his head, while stroking his hair, undoing the hair-tie and letting the unruly mop of redness roam free.

"Ha, ha, ha! Look at that idiot!" Reno giggled, as a man on the TV rode a Chocobo upside-down, his head dragging on the ground.Tseng laughed along with Reno, although he didn't really know how the redhead could find other's people's pain amusing.

Just then, Tseng saw what he had been waiting for.While Reno hadn't been looking, Tseng had sent in a video of them both at the last staff party…after they were kinda smashed.On the screen was Reno, who was wearing a long black wig, a long black dress, and fake boobs.Next to him, was Tseng, who had a moustache.They were both singing loudly and out of tune, to 'I got you babe' by Sonny and Cher.

"Tseng!" Reno exclaimed, looking at his lover in shock.Tseng just grinned.

"…Surprise?" he said.Reno burst out laughing.

"This is great! I'm famous! I can't wait to see the look on Rude's face!" He exclaimed, kissing Tseng."Thanks, babe! You're the greatest!"

The door swung open.

Rude and Rufus stood there, grins on their faces.

"Well, it was funny the first time…and even better on national television!" Rufus exclaimed.Rude nodded.

"Yeah, that was funny…good idea, Tseng" he said.Rufus grabbed Rude's jacket sleeve.

"Come on, Rude.I want to go finish watching the program" Rufus said, and the two waved goodbye.

Reno looked at Tseng.

Tseng looked at Reno.

"What should we do now, lover-boy?" Reno asked huskily.Tseng shrugged.

"Gee…I wonder…" he said, before pouncing on Reno, and wrestling him to the bed.He kissed him hard, while unbuttoning his shirt.Reno took the liberty of removing Tseng's clothes, as the Asian Turk did the same for him.Tseng began teasing Reno's nipples, causing the younger man to cry out.

"Nnnh, good…" Reno murmured, arching up against his lover's touch.Tseng's hands expertly ran their course over Reno's tingling skin.Reno let out a loud gasp as those hands came into contact with his arousal, stroking gently.

"Tseng…" Reno choked out.His lover grinned.

"We've only just begun…" he whispered.

~ * ~

Morning came, (as did Reno and Tseng…~ snicker ~) and they were all situated in Tseng's office once more, discussing the strategy for their next mission.

"Rude, you'll be doing the reconnaissance, okay? I need to know where the Ancient is, so you'll be in charge of locating her, and then keeping an eye on her.I'll grab the Ancient, then meet up with Reno, who'll be in charge of activating the Emergency Plate Release System.Reno, once you're done, just jump into my chopper.I'll be waiting below, ready to grab you" Tseng said, as they all snickered.

"Yeah babe, I'm sure you will be…but what about Rufus?" Reno asked, jerking a thumb towards the VP.Rufus smiled and waved.Tseng paled.

"Oh…sorry, I'd forgotten about you, Rufus…" Tseng said apologetically.Rufus pouted."Don't worry, I'll get Elena to look after you, okay?"Rufus pouted again.

"A girl?" he whined.Tseng nodded.

"Well it's either that or a straight man.Besides, she's a well-qualified bodyguard" he said.Rufus frowned.

"You're straight?!" he asked of Rude, who nodded.

"Yup." He replied.Rufus looked puzzled.

"Why are you and Reno so cuddly, then?" he asked.Tseng, Reno and Rude all laughed.

"We're like…brothers.Not literally, but Rude helped raise me from infancy.I've known him for all my 21 years!" Reno said, grinning at Rude, who returned it.Tseng grinned too, but at the VP.

"Wanna know something else?" he asked.Rufus cocked his head to one side.

"What…?" he asked slowly.Tseng put an arm around Rude and Reno.

"We all grew up in the same orphanage!" he exclaimed.Rufus' jaw dropped in shock.

"Wow…" was all he could manage.Reno looked thoughtful.

"Which reminds me…we must go visit Davis some time…" he said.Rude and Tseng mumbled their agreement.

"But right now, we need to concentrate on the mission…we assemble at the helipad in about ten minutes, alright? Go get organized" he commanded, standing up and dragging Reno to their room.He looked at Reno's rumpled Turk uniform and sighed.

"Don't you have any other suits? One that isn't all mussed?" he asked.Reno grinned.

"Well, yes…but, it won't make any difference.As soon as I put it on, it'll look the same" he said.Tseng didn't look convinced.Reno sighed.

"Fine, I'll prove it…" he said, trudging over to his closet and changing suits.He turned to look at Tseng once he was done.Tseng had a look of disbelief on his face.

"I don't believe it…" he muttered."That was a perfect suit, no creases…nothing!" Reno sneered.

"Told ya so…" he said.His suit was still in a state of disarray.Tseng flung his hands up in frustration.

"I give up! Come on, let's go prepare ourselves for the mission, okay?" he said, and strode out of the room, Reno in tow.

~ * ~

* At the Helipad *

"Elena, you'd better take good care of Rufus…I don't wanna hear any complaints from him, alright?" Reno said.Elena gulped.

"Yes, Reno…don't worry.I'll take really good care of him…" she said.The VP snorted.

"Will you all quit talking about me like that?! I'm right here!, Geez, it's like you're talking about babysitting a two-year-old, not a 22-year-old!" he exclaimed.Reno opened his mouth to make a snide remark, but shut it quickly.

"Too easy" he said.Tseng grabbed him and pulled him over to his helicopter.

"Go" he commanded.Reno grinned, before kissing Tseng deeply.A shocked gasp came from behind them, and they spun to see Elena gaping at them.Reno and Tseng sighed.

"First Miho, now Elena…alright, who's next? Who wants to fall in love with the gay guys, huh?" Reno asked, rolling his eyes.

"Y-you're gay, Tseng?!" Elena stuttered.Tseng nodded.

"Y-yes I'm g-gay, Elena" he said nastily.The blonde's eyes teared up, but she held her ground.Tseng turned back to Reno.

"Good luck Reno…catch you later" he said.Reno grinned.

"Literally…" he said.The three male Turks split up into three different helicopters, and left to do their part of the mission.

~ * ~

Rude leapt from the helicopter, intent on finding the whereabouts of the Ancient.He was walking through the Train Graveyard, when he spotted the Ancient, a blonde guy with a big sword…and the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on.She had long, chocolate-brown hair, an angelic face and a great body.

_She's beautiful…her breasts are a little too big…but I don't mind.She's perfect…oh, but she'd never want me! She's probably already with that blonde jerk! Rude thought, his fragile heart deflating at the thought._

# I can dream, I guess…

He crept along behind them, hiding behind random piles of junk when they looked behind them.Once they had reached Sector Seven, right outside the Pillar where Reno was soon to be, Rude paused and eavesdropped.The Ancient was told to find a little girl…

"Don't worry, I'll put her somewhere safe…" the Ancient declared to the brown-haired beauty…Tifa.

_So her name is Tifa…what a pretty name…oh! I need to contact Tseng! He thought, rushing from the scene, and pulling out his communicator._

"Tseng.Its Rude." He said.

_"Rude? Have you got the location of the Ancient?" Tseng's voice queried._

"Yes, sir.She's headed for Tifa's bar, Seventh Heaven, which is in Sector Seven, to retrieve a little girl called Marlene.She said she would put her somewhere safe…" Rude said.

_"Good work, Rude.Now retreat from that area, it's too dangerous!" Tseng commanded.Rude closed off the communicator and ran back to his helicopter._

# Mission accomplished…I hope Tifa makes it out okay…

~ * ~

Tseng intercepted Aeris as she was on her way to hide Marlene at her house.

"Hello, Aeris…" Tseng said.Aeris gasped, and spun around.

"Flower Lady?! Who's this man?" Marlene asked.Aeris patted her head.

"Don't worry yourself about him, Marlene.He's no-one you want to know…" she said kindly, casting a scalding glare towards the Turk.Tseng smiled sweetly.

"Aeris…we've known each other for a long time…don't be like that" he said.It was true, too…Tseng and Aeris used to play together, way back when Aeris' mother, Ifalna was still alive.But after Ifalna died, and Tseng's parents were killed by a bunch of thugs…Tseng went to the Orphanage, and Aeris, of course, got taken in by Elmyra.

"Tseng, you've changed for the worst.I don't want to have anything to do with you!" she cried.Tseng pouted.

"Well, that's a shame…oh, and Aeris?" he said.

"What…?"

"Either you come with me, or I take the girl.You choose…" he said.Aeris became enraged.

"How dare you?! How can I choose?…Fine.I'll go with you.Just let me take Marlene to my mom's place, please?" Aeris begged.Tseng shrugged.

"Fine with me, but I'll be following you…" he said.They walked to Elmyra's house, where mother and daughter parted ways.There were tears, and promises.Tseng merely stood in the corner, and sighed.

"You finished yet?" he asked, and both women glared at him.He sighed again."Look. I've got things to do.Important things.You're coming with me now, Aeris." He said, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her out to his waiting helicopter.

# I hope Reno's okay…

~ * ~

Reno grinned as he watched the big black guy with a gun for an arm fire wildly at his chopper.The helicopter pilot nodded at him, as they swung around for the drop.They were dropping something very important…Reno.

"Here they come!" the silicon-clad female cried, as Reno jumped from the platform on the helicopter.He landed gracefully, and rushed over to the control panel, as the dumb gun-arm guy shot at the helicopter instead of him.He reached the panel, just as the three idiots on the pillar ran to observe him.Reno turned to look at Cloud with a maniacal grin.

"You're too late.Once I push this button…" he trailed off, pushing the big button."…That's all folks! Mission accomplished." He finished with a laugh.

"We have to disarm it! Cloud! Barret! Please!" the brunette exclaimed.Reno frowned.

"I can't let you do that.No one get in the way of Reno and the Turks…" he said coldly, beginning the battle.

_Hmm…three on one, not good odds.I'll use Pyramid on that Cloud guy…heh-heh…Reno thought, and did so. Cloud was now trapped in a yellow pyramid of light._

"See if you can break it." Reno said, as he began to battle the other two.The brunette attacked the pyramid, and it faded, releasing Cloud from its confines.To counter-attack, Reno cast Pyramid on that annoying Barret guy.Cloud reached his limit break, and used Braver on Reno, followed by the brunette, who used Beat Rush.Reno was mad, and began to use Electro-Mag Rod on everyone.His opponents cast Bolt and Ice on him, as well as using their powerful limit breaks, and Reno could feel himself weakening.He heard his signal to leave…the comforting hum of helicopter blades.

_Tseng…he thought._

"It's time." He said, saluting them mockingly, and running for the edge of the pillar.He deliberately brushed past the brunette female, sending her into a spin, before he jumped off the edge, stifling the urge to yell 'Geronimo!" 

He fell quickly, and felt two strong arms wrap around him, and gently lay him inside the helicopter.

"Tseng…" Reno whispered, his vision fading.He was hurt worse than he thought…

"Reno! Oh, no…you're hurt bad…" Tseng cried, panicking slightly.He knelt at Reno's side, wiping his bloodied face with a handkerchief.Reno heard a female voice in the background.

"Tseng…you care about him, don't you?" the voice asked.Reno felt a tear drip onto his face, and he attempted to wipe it away, before having his arm shoved back down.

"No, you're not moving, Reno…just try and rest, I have things to attend to" he said, his voice cracking. The female voice appeared again, and Reno recognised it as Aeris' voice.

"I knew it…you do care for him…that's so sweet" she whispered.Reno heard the faint 'yes' from Tseng, before he passed out.

~ * ~

Tseng wiped away the annoying salty droplets from his face, before dragging Aeris out onto the platform on the side of the chopper.

"Don't move" he told her, signaling the pilot to rise upwards.

_"It's not a normal time bomb…" he heard as he rose in sight of the meddling AVALANCHE members._

"That's right.You'll have a hard time disarming that one.It'll blow the second some stupid jerk touches it." Tseng snapped.He was in a very bad mood.A brunette looked at him pleadingly.

"Please, stop it!" she cried.Tseng's eyes narrowed.

_These are the people who injured Reno…I hope they don't make it out of here…Tseng thought angrily.__Nobody hurts my Reno like that!_

"Ha ha ha…Only a Shinra Executive can set up or disarm the Emergency Plate Release System" he said happily.The large black man pointed his gun-arm at Tseng.

"Shut yer hole!" he exclaimed, shooting wildly.

_Neanderthal…Tseng thought disgustedly._

"I wouldn't try that…you just might make me injure our special guest." He said, pointing to the crouched form of Aeris.The pink girl lifted her head, and the brunette gasped.

"Aeris!!" she cried.Tseng looked at the Ancient.

"Oh, you know each other? How nice you could see each other one last time.You should thank me." He said with a smile.The spiky-haired blonde spoke up.

"What are you gonna do with Aeris!?" he exclaimed.Tseng shrugged, acting as if he didn't know.

"I haven't decided.Our orders were to find and capture the last remaining Ancient.It's taken us a long time, but now I can finally report this to the President." He lied.Aeris moved forwards, reaching out to the brunette woman.

"Tifa, don't worry! She's all right!" she cried.Tseng reached over and slapped the pink female.

_"I told you not to move!" he whispered._

"Aeris!" Tifa yelped.

"Hurry and get out!" Aeris yelled.Tseng rolled his eyes.

"Ha, ha, ha…Well, it should be starting right about now.Think you can escape in time?" he asked, as his helicopter flew off.Once out of sight, he dragged Aeris back inside, and then attached himself to Reno's side, stroking his hair.

Poor Reno…you'll get your chance for revenge…I have a feeling that we'll see those three again…

End of Part Five.

Look out for Part Six: The Dawning of a New Era.

YEEEHAW! I am so good!! YEAH YEAAH UEHAEJAJYEKMKJJRL!!!

Sorry.But I'm happy to have gotten this far.

I mean, I thought it would only be a three-part series.BUT NOW IT'S FIVE! And there's more to come, too.Hmm, I have a feeling it'll be about eight or nine parts by the time I'm finished.

OH DEAR GOD THAT'S A LOTTA WORK!!

Anyway, I _know that there is a large age difference between Tseng and Aeris in the actual game, and not in this fanfic, but you know…I DON'T CARE! I had to do something my own way, and I like it better the way I've done it.I don't care if you don't think so. That's your opinion.It's my fanfic, not yours.You wanna make something different, THEN WRITE YOUR OWN BLOODY FANFIC!!_

Okay, I've rambled on enough now.Time for Teletubbies!!…uh, I mean, time to go. ~ Wannon-chan ~


	6. The Dawning of a New Era

Sixth Part! Sixth Part! Tra la la la la la!

Well, I just got my School Certificate results… * gasp *

I failed History and Maths.DAMN YOU STUPID SUBJECTS!

On the up side, I passed Spanish, Science and English!! YAY FOR ME!

But I'm like, an under-average student.All my friends are super-brainy…and poor little Wannon-chan is all alone in the corner, sucking her thumb and muttering about parabolas and hyperbolas, and how hard and stupid they are.Smee-chan willvehemently disagree with that statement…but I dunno, it seems accurate enough.Oh, maybe if I actually paid attention in class…I might do better.

Sherlock Holmes: "Elementary, my dear Watson"

Wannon-chan: "My name's Wannon, not Watson…baka"

Merlock: "I must say, Bindi is beginning to get on my nerves…"

Wannon: "You ever noticed that she hurts you a lot?"

Merlock: "Hmm…you're right! Well I have had enough.Bye-bye Bindi!"

Wannon: "YEEEHAW!…can I be your sidekick, Merlock? I'd save you all the time…you'd never get hurt, or turned into a mosquito!"

Merlock: "Yes, I think I'd like that…just don't bring up the mosquito thing again"

Wannon: "Yippee!" 

Anyway…how about Reno's life? Wanna hear another story about him?

Are ya worried for him? Cos he was badly hurt last time ya saw him…

I'm saying 'ya' a lot.I must stop it.

This'll have quite a lot about Rufus in it, as this is the chapter when he…oh, you'll see.I'm just warning you that it'll have Rufus in it quite a bit.

Okies, here I go again!

~ Wannon-chan ~

The Dawning Of A New Era.

"Oh my god…Reno…" Rufus murmured, as Tseng laid Reno's unconscious body down on their double bed.He shot a wild-eyed look at Rufus, who was moving to Reno's side, a horrified expression on his face.

"Rufus.Look after him, I gotta get the Ancient.She'll be able to heal him!" he exclaimed, then rushed from the room.Rufus made sympathetic cooing noises, as he smoothed Reno's blood-matted hair back from his relaxed face, revealing the wounds on his forehead.

"Poor thing…I need to cleanse these wounds…" he muttered to himself, rising and walking into the en suite to get a bowl of warm water and a facecloth.He crouched back down and removed Reno's shirt, revealing the remaining wounds.Rufus winced at one of them, it was obviously made by a sword, and was pretty deep.He dipped the facecloth into the water, letting the warmth soak into the fabric, wrung it out and then gently wiped the fallen Turk's face with it.He watched as it washed away the dried blood, and revealed the pale skin beneath.Rufus moved the cloth to Reno's chest, sucking in a sharp breath when Reno moaned in pain.Rufus had touched the largest gash on his chest, and the sharp pain had nearly brought Reno back into consciousness.An idea popped into Rufus' head, and he sprung to his feet, dashing across the hallway to grab his healing salve.He didn't need it anymore, his dearest daddy hadn't even laid eyes on him in a long time, let alone fists…thanks to Reno.

Kneeling back at the redhead's side, Rufus very carefully applied the salve to the shallower wounds.He was contemplating what to do with the deepest gash, as Tseng rushed back in the room, a very pink-clad female beside him.The Asian Turk raised a questioning eyebrow at Reno's state of undress.

"Sorry Tseng…I couldn't get at his wounds…I've cleaned them all, and put some salve on the shallow ones…it's just this one here that's worrying me…" Rufus explained briefly, pointing.Tseng grimaced.The female beside him gasped softly.

"Oh, dear…" she whispered.Rufus saw that her hands were unbound.

"Isn't she the Ancient? Why is she untied?" he asked.'The Ancient' sighed.

"I have a name…" she said.Rufus smiled at her cockiness.

"Oh really? How nice" he said, before walking out of the room.Tseng turned to Aeris, eyes pleading.

"Aeris…I know you're not exactly happy with me…but please, help Reno.He's everything to me" he said quietly.Aeris sighed again.

"Very well…" she murmured, kneeling at Reno's bedside.She placed her hands above Reno's body, and a rainbow light began to emanate from her, before pooling into her hands, and down onto Reno.The wounds slowly closed up, not even leaving a scar.

Then Aeris collapsed.

"Aeris?!…she must have used up all her energy…" Tseng thought, picking her up.He walked out of the door, and into Rude.

"Tseng! Where's Reno?!" he exclaimed.

"In there, but he's healed now…Aeris healed him" Tseng replied, continuing on to the cell Aeris was being kept in.He placed her on the hard mattress, and walked out, locking the door behind him.

_Don't feel sorry for her, Tseng.She's good, you're evil.You got what you wanted from her, now keep walking! He told himself.But as soon as he thought that, he was back at her cell, and taking her to Elena's room.He knocked softly on her door, and she opened it, wearing a satin chemise and a curious look._

"What? I was taking a nap…" she said sleepily.

"Sorry Elena…I didn't mean to wake you, it's just…can Aeris sleep here tonight?" he asked.Elena's eyes widened.

"She's the Ancient? What's wrong with her?" she asked.Tseng sighed.

"She healed Reno…he got badly hurt during the last mission.It used up all her strength and I want to repay her kindness somehow…the only way I can think of is to provide her with a comfortable bed to sleep in" he said.Elena nodded.

"It's fine with me, I guess…bring her in" she said, as she opened the door fully, and pulled down the bed sheets.She then removed Aeris' boots, and Tseng slipped her into bed.

"I hope she appreciates this…" he said.Elena smiled.

"I'm sure she will.There's nothing a girl appreciates more than a soft bed to sleep in" she said softly.Tseng smiled.

"Thankyou, Elena…and I'm sorry I lost my temper the other day…it was wrong of me to be so nasty to you, you were shocked," he said.Elena nodded.

"Apology accepted, Tseng" she replied.Tseng smiled once more and left the two girls.He re-entered his room to find Reno awake and looking at his healed body in disbelief.Rude was at his side, watching curiously.

"Aeris did it…" Tseng said, as he strode to his beloved's side.They locked gazes for a split second, before Tseng embraced Reno tightly.

"I was so worried!…you're sitting out the next mission, Reno.Elena will take your place for a while" he said.Reno pushed away.

"What?! No!" he snapped.Tseng looked at him seriously.

"Please, Reno…just for a little while?" he begged.Reno's angry glare wavered, and he nodded solemnly.

"Okay…" he said softly.There was a sharp knock on the doorframe, and all eyes in the room turned to look at the interruption.It was Elena.

"Um…Aeris is gone" she said slowly."Hojo just came in and took her…he's such a creep"

"Don't worry about it, Elena…unfortunately, that's why she's here…" Rude said.Elena's eyes widened.

"She's going to be Hojo's guinea pig?" she exclaimed.Tseng nodded.

"Yeah…not much we can do about it, short of being fired for releasing the Ancient" he said.Another face appeared at the door.It was Rufus.

"Uh, we have a break in security…seems that AVALANCHE has arrived for their precious Ancient friend" he said."I'm going to the skies, I need to escape for a while, it's so confining here…" he said.Tseng nodded.

"Reno, go with him, okay? Make sure he's safe" Tseng commanded.Reno grinned.

"Will do…but what about AVALANCHE?" he queried.Tseng and Rude nodded.

"We'll take care of them…" they said.Reno sighed.

"Okay…come on, Rufus.Let's go flying" he said, and the two departed.Elena shot Tseng and Rude a worried glance.

"Do you want me to help you?" she asked.They shook their heads.

"No, that's okay…you're not really dressed for it…" Tseng said, and Elena blushed.

"True…" she mumbled.Rude and Tseng laughed, before making their way to the surveillance room.Once they had woken up the snoozing guard and severely reprimanded him, they focused their attention onto the many screens, each showing different shots of different places in Shinra HQ. 

Suddenly there was movement.Two figures were making their way to the 66th floor elevator.

"Well, looks like Aeris has escaped" Tseng mused, looking over at Rude.

"What's with that look you're sporting, Rude? You look like you're completely smitten…oh, what, you like the big-busted brunette?" he asked.Rude blushed.

"Her name is Tifa!" he exclaimed.Tseng snorted.

"Like I care…she helped inflict those wounds on Reno, you know" Tseng said icily.Rude's face fell.

"That little cutie?…wow…" he mumbled.Tseng sighed, and reached for his communicator.

"Elena, looks like we'll need your help after all.Go get some soldiers and help round up Aeris and another female.They're in the elevator" he said.

_"Yes, sir!" came the eager reply.Tseng and Rude watched as three others made their way to the 66th floor.They shared a look._

"Let's go" they said in unison.

~ * ~

Tseng and Rude spotted the threesome heading for the elevator.

"I have an idea, follow me" Tseng commanded, and they walked up to the elevator.

"Go in, and tell him to push the up button.I'll come in after you" Tseng whispered.Rude nodded, and entered slowly.The blonde-haired male turned around in shock.

"H, hey! What is it?" he yelped.Rude calmly pointed upwards.

"Would you press 'Up' please?" he asked.The blonde frowned.

"Turks? Must be a trap…" he said to himself.Tseng entered at that point, smiling coldly at the man who hurt his Reno.

"It must have been a real thrill for you…Did you enjoy it?" he snapped.Cloud's face paled.

"Ggh…" he grunted.Tseng and Rude escorted the three from the elevator.There was the blonde man, a big mean-looking black man, and some talking lion.Elena met them on the 70th floor, with her two captives.Tseng sneered at them all.

"Come.You have an audience with the President" he commanded, and then he and Rude led them into the President's office.They waited in the corner, not listening to old man Shinra's spiel, rather enjoying the companionable silence between the two of them.

_"It's not often we get to blatantly ignore President Shinra and get away with it…I have to say, it's nice…" Tseng whispered, breaking their silence.Rude cracked a grin._

_"You got that right…" he whispered back.They lapsed into silence again, waiting for Shinra's droning voice to stop, signaling the end of the 'meeting'._

Once there was silence, Rude rushed forward to direct the prisoners out of Shinra's office.

"Come on! Outta his way" he commanded, and everyone except the large black man moved away obediently.

"Hold it! I got a lot I wanna say to you!" he yelled at President Shinra.Rude sighed, and pushed the large man back.Tseng and Rude escorted them to their cells, single-file.

"Have a nice night, everyone…" Tseng said sarcastically, as he turned the key in the locks, trapping them inside.He looked at his watch.

_Five…I hope Reno comes back soon, I miss the little guy…he thought, a mental picture of Reno's cheeky grin appearing in his mind.He sighed, attracting Rude's attention._

"He'll be back soon, I'm sure" he said, and Tseng smiled.

"Yeah…" he replied softly.They walked back to their quarters slowly, but Tseng paused, dragging Rude behind a stack of wooden boxes.

"_What?" Rude whispered.Tseng held a finger to his lips, and pointed.Rude's face paled considerably at what he saw._

Sephiroth.

They watched as the silver-haired warrior extricated Jenova's body from its confines, then proceeded to kill everything in sight.

Tseng and Rude were scared.

They cowered behind those boxes, and breathed a sigh of relief when the terror and its 'mother' left the scene, heading for the 70th floor.The two Turks leapt to their feet and ran for their rooms.They knocked on Elena's door, and to their relief, she opened it.

"What now, guys?" she asked."Whoa, you look spooked!" she added.Tseng caught his breath before attempting to speak.

"Elena…we saw Sephiroth" he said.Rude nodded, as Elena looked shocked.

"Oh my gosh!…what was he doing?!" she asked.Tseng looked ill.

"Murdering everyone in sight, after freeing Jenova" he said.Elena frowned.

"Should we check on the President?" she asked.Rude and Tseng looked at each other and nodded.

"I guess so…" they said in unison.They grabbed their weapons, and crept to the elevator, taking it to the 70th floor.They gasped at what they saw.

President Shinra was dead, a long, slim sword stabbed through his back.He was slumped forward over his desk, completely still, and Sephiroth was gone…

"He's dead…" Elena said softly.Tseng nodded.

"Good riddance" he said coldly.He then turned and began to walk away.

"Tseng! Where are you going?! Shouldn't we look for Sephiroth?" Elena cried.He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Sephiroth is gone.He got what he wanted.I'm going to check on our prisoners…I have a bad feeling…" he said.Rude nodded, his face worried.

"We'll come with you, right Elena?" he said, and the blonde nodded.The three spooked Turks rushed from the room, not noticing Palmer huddled behind a pillar, his face ghostly-white.

~ * ~

"I knew it! They've escaped!" Tseng exclaimed, his beautiful face creased with frustration.Rude put a hand on Tseng's shoulder.

"On the up side…Rufus is President now" he said.Tseng's face brightened.

"You're right! He is!…if only I could get in touch with him…" he said slowly, before reaching for his communicator.

"Tseng, Tseng…slow today, aren't you?" he chastised himself."Reno! Can you hear me?" he asked.

_"Loud and clear, baby! Whoo! Me and Rufus are havin' so much fun!" Reno's slightly slurred voice replied.Tseng frowned._

"Reno…are you drunk?" he asked.

_"You know it, baby! Heh-heh.Rufus wants to talk to y'all…" Reno said, before a new voice was heard._

# "Hello…we're coming back now, Reno's a little…uh…drunk" he said.Tseng sighed.

"Okay then, Rufus.Uh, or should I say, President Rufus" Tseng said calmly.There was a moment's silence, before Rufus responded again.

_"Huh? President Rufus?…Tseng, what's been going on there?" he asked.Tseng took a deep breath._

"Your father is dead, by Sephiroth's hand.The prisoners have escaped, and Jenova is gone…nearly everyone is dead…blood is everywhere…it's a real mess, Rufus" he explained.

_"I see…well I-Reno! What the hell are you doing?! Oh no!…Reno's just climbed down the helicopter's ladder while it's still moving, fell, and is now lying face-down on the ground.RENO, YOU IDIOT!!…sorry for shouting.He's…okay, I think.He's moving, that's a good sign!" Rufus exclaimed.Tseng frowned._

"Where are you?" he asked.

_"Mmm? Oh, we're in Wall Market…well, Reno is.I'm flying in a helicopter…I should be back soon, but I'm not too sure about your lover" Rufus explained._

"You just left him there?!" Tseng yelped.

_"Uh-huh, he was the one who jumped out…I didn't push him, if that's what you're insinuating!" Rufus cried.Tseng bit back a yell of frustration.Any more of this nonsense and he was going to sprout grey hairs…_

"Okay, okay.I'll go get him.You just get to the 70th floor.You have a dead father to say goodbye to" he said.He heard Rufus snort.

_"More like good riddance…" he snapped, closing off the connection.Tseng sighed again._

"Let's go get Reno…before that Mukki guy finds him and molests him" he said, and the Turks departed.

~ * ~

Rufus sighed happily.

_So the old man finally got what was coming to him… he thought, as his helicopter landed on the 70th floor balcony.He was stepping out when a short, fat old man rushed towards him.It was Palmer, head of the Space Program division of Shinra._

"Mr. President, sir! It was terrible!" he cried.Rufus frowned.

"What?"

"I saw Sephiroth! With my very own eyes, sir! He murdered your father!" Palmer exclaimed.Rufus nodded calmly.

"So…So Sephiroth was actually here…By the way," He began, but paused to look at the large group of people that had assembled in front of him.Palmer ran to Rufus' helicopter, hiding inside it, as the chopper hovered and circled the HQ like a vulture.

"Who are you guys?" he asked.

"I'm Cloud, former SOLDIER First Class!" The blonde exclaimed.Rufus looked Cloud over.

_Hmm…he certainly is easy on the eye…I wonder if…no, he'd never want to join me…Rufus thought, disappointed.The black man began shadowboxing._

"I'm from AVALANCHE!" he said.The brunette raised her hand.

"Same here!" she said.Rufus' eyes flicked to Aeris.

"…a flower girl from the slums." She said.The fire-red beast near her nodded slightly.

"…a research specimen" it said.Rufus shrugged.

"What a crew." He said, flicking his hair back."Well, I'm Rufus.The President of Shinra Inc." he said importantly, gauging Cloud's reaction.He could see the spiky-haired blonde was confused, switching between impressed and disgusted.The black man snorted.

"You only President, 'cause yer old man died!" he snapped, intending the remark to be hurtful.Rufus nodded.

"That's right." He said calmly, making the large man's face screw up with rage."I'll let you hear my new appointment speech."

Rufus began walking towards Tifa, and slowly began his speech.

"…Old man tried to control the world with money.It seems to have been working.The population thought that Shinra would protect them.Work at Shinra, get your pay.If a terrorist attacks, the Shinra army will help you.It looks perfect on the outside…But I'll do things differently.I'll control the world with fear.It takes too much to do it like my old man…A little fear will control the minds of the common people.There's no reason to waste money on them." He finished with a hair flick.Now Cloud looked angry.

_Hmm…maybe that was the wrong thing to say…but he is rather cute when he's angry! Rufus thought, gazing at the pretty blonde once more._

"He likes to make speeches just like his father." The brunette claimed.Cloud looked to the man with a gun-arm.

"Get outta this building with Aeris!" he exclaimed. 

"What?" the big man asked.Cloud looked exasperated.

"I'll explain later! Barret! This is the real crisis for the Planet!" Cloud cried.Barret looked puzzled.

"The hell's that supposed to mean?" he asked.Rufus bit back a snide remark…this conversation didn't include him, as much as he would like to think otherwise.Cloud looked even more exasperated.

"I'll tell you later! Just take my word for it now! I'll go after I take care of him!" he yelled.Rufus' mind went straight to the gutter at Cloud's mention of 'taking care' of him.

_Stop it, Rufus…come on, you can keep your cool around him, you know you can! He told himself.Barret sighed._

"Awright, Cloud!" he replied, and ran off, the others following close behind.Cloud turned to look at Rufus, their gazes locking.Cloud's stare was hard, and harsh, whereas Rufus' was simply even, and curious.

"Why do you want to fight me?" Rufus asked calmly.Cloud pointed at him.

"You seek the Promised Land, and Sephiroth." He said.Rufus nodded.

"Hm, exactly.Mm? Did you know that Sephiroth is an Ancient?" he asked.Cloud looked unimpressed.

_Geez, what will it take to make this guy loosen up a little? Rufus wondered._

"…A lot has happened.Anyway, I can't let you or Sephiroth have the Promised Land!" he exclaimed.Rufus gave him a sad look.

"I see.I guess this means we won't become friends." He said, sounding genuinely disappointed.They began their battle, with Dark Nation being summoned to Rufus' aid.Cloud disposed of the guardian, but not before it had cast Barrier on Rufus.Rufus used up many shotgun cartridges, before Cloud got his limit break.He attempted to use it on Rufus, but due to the Barrier, it hardly hurt him at all.

"Heh, heh, heh…" Rufus laughed.Cloud became enraged, using Bio spell after Bio spell until Rufus was very badly poisoned.

"Heh, that's all for today." Rufus said, as the still-circling helicopter picked him up and carried him to safety.

_He's good…if only he was evil, too…we'd make…such…a great pair…Rufus thought, before falling unconscious._

~ * ~

"Reno! You stupid drunk…" Tseng chastised, as he finally found his fallen lover.He scooped him up into his arms and carried him back to where the two other Turks were waiting.Rude laughed at his 'brother's' drunkenness, before they all piled back into the helicopter.Reno woke up halfway through the flight, glancing blearily at his lover's face.

"Tsengy? That you?" he asked slowly.The blurry face broke into a smile, of sorts.

"YES, IT'S ME!" Tseng shouted. (To Reno's ears he was shouting, but in actual fact he wasn't)

"Don' shout a' me…wan' go home, tired" Reno mumbled.The blurry face kissed him gently, and Reno grinned inwardly.

"Not tired no more…!" he insisted, before attempting to kiss Tseng.The Asian Turk sighed, and pushed him down.

"NO, RENO!" he said/shouted.Reno decided to seduce him once they arrived home, so he shut his mouth and settled down.

The helicopter landed at the helipad, at the same time Rufus' helicopter landed.The pilot of Rufus' chopper leapt out.

"The President's badly poisoned!" he said.Rude and Elena helped carry Rufus to his and Rude's room, while Tseng lugged Reno into theirs.

"Esuna!" he said, while holding a Heal Materia.Reno's drunkenness disappeared.Elena appeared in their room, and reached out for the materia.

"Need it for Rufus…he's poisoned worse than we thought" she said.Tseng handed it to her, and she rushed back to Rufus.Tseng glanced at Reno, who was reaching over, and undoing his pants.

"Reno…" Tseng warned, slapping at Reno's hands.His lover pouted, and Tseng sighed.He curled up into bed with his beloved, and held him close.

"I wonder how Rufus will cope with the Presidency?" he whispered, as Reno fiddled with a button on his shirt.

"Mmm-hmm" the occupied redhead mumbled.Tseng sighed again.

"The dawning of a new era…with Rufus as our President, we should have a happier life.Think about it, Reno! The president, our boss, is also one of our good friends!" he exclaimed.Reno began making little frustrated noises, before gnawing on the offending button.

"Nngh! Stupid button!…uh, that's great, babe!" he said.Tseng sighed for the third time in a row.

_Might as well stop trying, Tseng…when he's in the mood, he's in the mood.It's not like you mind, though…you're feeling just as frisky! He told himself._

"Success!" Reno exclaimed, as he spat out a button.Tseng looked at his shirt.There was a small wet circle where Reno had been chewing, and a button was missing, now sitting in Reno's hand.

"Reno! That was my good shirt!" Tseng cried.The redhead nipped at Tseng's ear.

"That's what ya get for trying to stop me…" he sniggered.

# Reno…ah, no matter what he does, I can't help but love the little minx…

End of Part Six.

Look out for Part Seven: Boredom, Babysitting and Parades.

Eheheheh…well, that was unproductive and silly!! I think…I'm not sure.

The next part will probably be nearly as silly…anything with a parade is silly!

This shall be the longest series I have ever written!!

Well I can't be bothered with authors notes at the bottom, cos its 10pm and I'm tiresd and making mistakeds and I'll leave thaie mistakes in cos its alweauys funny to do things like that and I'm rambling so I think I had better go now…buyt, opps bye bye!

~ Wannon-chan ~


	7. Boredom, Babysitting and Parades

Hello!!

Well now…part seven, huh? Pretty bloody good!! Never thought I'd draw it out this long, but here I am!! And many more parts to come, I'd imagine…who knows?

Well anyway, I'll start now, cos there's not much else to say, except to watch out for OOC-ness…of course, my biggest fans and friends should already know to expect that from me.It's a Wannon-chan trait, I'm afraid…can't be helped.

~ Wannon-chan ~

Boredom, Babysitting and Parades.

Reno had recovered from his injuries, but that still wasn't going to stop Tseng.

"Reno, you're staying here! No more arguing!" Tseng barked.It was a Wednesday afternoon, and everyone, including the new President, Rufus (Who had also recovered from his poisoning) was situated in Tseng's office.

"But! But!" Reno protested.Tseng shook his head, his ebony hair catching the light streaming in through the window, causing Reno to gasp in delight.

"No, Reno! Now that's enough!…what are you looking at?" he asked warily.Reno was known to get rather feisty when feeling frisky, and Tseng found himself keeping an eye on the redhead.Said redhead was looking at him, a lovesick expression on his face.

"So pretty…" he whispered.Tseng blushed, as Rufus, Rude and Elena giggled.

"Reno…stop it.Stop it now." He commanded, before being pounced upon.

"Grrr…" Reno growled, gnawing on a button.Tseng's eyes widened.

"Nooo! Reno, why the buttons? Why the buttons?!" he moaned.Rufus chuckled.

"He certainly lights up this place…" he commented.Tseng frowned.

"Well, I'm going to ignore you, Reno.I have a mission briefing to do," he said huffily.Reno uttered another growl, and continued gnawing.Tseng cleared his throat, and began the briefing from his position on the floor.

"Well, we have to intercept Cloud and Co…they've left Midgar, and should be heading after Sephiroth, who has been spotted heading towards Junon Harbor.We need to try and encourage them to pursue him, we can use them to lead us to the Promised Land," he said, as Reno spat out a button, and moved onto the next one, causing Rude to snort.Rufus sighed.

"Well, as usual, I'll be staying here…I'll keep my eye on Reno, Tseng.He can be my servant for today!" he said.Reno's head snapped up, pulling Tseng's button with it.

"Didja say _servant?!" he exclaimed.Rufus shook his head._

"No, Reno…I said bodyguard.Now continue chewing," he said.Reno grinned, and obliged, much to Tseng's disgust.Elena frowned.

"So…I'm a Turk now?" she queried.Tseng nodded.

"Yes, from now on, you will be helping out Reno and Rude.But Reno is staying here." He said.Reno frowned at him.

"Whaddabout Rufus' parade? I don't wanna miss that!" he muttered around the button.Tseng smiled.

"Well, you can come with Rufus later, alright?" he said.Reno nodded, and resumed his gnawing.There was silence after that, punctuated only by the frustrated noises Reno made.Rude laughed suddenly.

"…Reno, wouldn't it be easier to just undo the buttons normally?" he asked.Reno looked up at his 'brother' with a grin.

"Hmm…good idea!" he said, deftly undoing the buttons, much to everyone's amusement.The shirtless Tseng yelped in surprise, and hugged Reno close, to hide his bare chest.Reno grinned.

"Good, this is good…thanks, Rude!" he said.Rude shrugged.

"…Uh, you're welcome?" he said.Rufus laughed.

"Well, as entertaining as this is, I have duties to perform…I'll see you all later." he said, excusing himself.Rude and Elena also excused themselves, leaving Tseng and Reno alone.

"Even better…" Reno mumbled.

~ * ~

An hour later, everyone except Rufus was crowded around the helipad.

"Tseng, Rude, Elena.Good luck…I'll see you all at the parade!" Reno said cheerfully.Tseng gave Reno a quick kiss.

"You better behave yourself, Reno…no practical jokes are to be played on Rufus, you hear me?" he said.Reno pouted.

"How am I gonna amuse myself then?" he asked.Tseng shrugged.

"Don't know.Just stay out of trouble," he commanded, before hopping into the chopper with Rude and Elena.Reno sighed, waving goodbye as the helicopter flew off.

"Hmm…what to do? I know! I'll go see Rufus!" he said happily, rushing off to the president's office.

~ * ~

Tseng nodded to the other two Turks.

"I just heard that Cloud and his bunch just crossed the marshes on a Chocobo…they should be coming through the Mythril Mine any time now.Get into your positions!" he said.Rude and Elena saluted, and ran inside.Tseng grinned.

And now I wait…hopefully things go as planned, but if they don't, that's what I'm here for.

~ * ~

Rude saw a blonde head appear from around the corner.The blonde's eyes narrowed upon seeing him there, and looked ready to go another way.

"Just a second!" Rude called.Cloud raised an eyebrow.The fire-red beast next to him glared through his good eye at Rude.

"…I hoped I'd never see you again…" he said.Rude smirked.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked.The blonde shrugged.

"From the Turks, right?" he asked.

"Well, if you know, then this won't take long.It's difficult to explain what the Turks do…" Rude began.

"Kidnapping, right?" Cloud queried.Rude shrugged again.

"To put it negatively…you could say that…But that's not all there is to it, anymore." He said, before launching into his explanation.

"……" 

"……" he tried, but he couldn't quite explain.Elena chose that moment to announce herself.

"Sir! It's all right, Rude! I know you don't like speeches, so don't force it!" she cried from above.Rude looked up at her, as did everyone else.

"…Then Elena, explain." He said.Elena smiled down at him, and nodded.She looked at the rebels before her.

"I'm the newest member of the Turks, Elena.Thanks to what you did to Reno, we're short of people." She began, looking thoughtful.

"…Although, because of that, I got promoted to the Turks…In any case, our job is to find out where Sephiroth is headed.And to try and stop you every step of the way.Wait a minute, it's the other way around…You're the ones that are getting in our way." She babbled.Rude shook his head.

_Good job, Elena…Tseng will come in now, I know it…he thought, looking towards the cave entrance.Sure enough, he entered a minute later._

"…Elena.You talk too much." He said, and Rude grinned at him.

"Mr. Tseng!?" Elena exclaimed.Tseng nodded.

"No need to tell them about our orders." He said.Elena hung her head.

"Sorry…Tseng." She said slowly.Tseng shrugged.

"I thought I gave you other orders.Now go.Don't forget to file your report." He said, signaling their dismissal.Elena grinned.

"Oh! Right! Very well, Rude and I will go after Sephiroth, who's heading for Junon Harbor!" she said cheerfully, saluting.Tseng looked exasperated.

"…Elena.You don't seem to understand." He said.Elena's face fell.

"Oh! I'm, I'm sorry…" she said.

"…Go.Don't let Sephiroth get away." He commanded.

"Yes sir!" Rude and Elena chorused, saluting in unison.Elena rushed off, while Rude paused just before the mouth of the cave.

"…Reno said he wanted to see you after the injuries you gave him healed.He wants to show his affection for you all…with a new weapon." He said, turning and walking slowly away.Tseng sighed.

"Well, then…" he began, catching a glimpse of pink."Aeris…Long time no see.Looks like you got away from the Shinra for a while, now that Sephiroth reappeared."

"…so what are you saying? That I should be grateful to Sephiroth?" she asked.Tseng frowned at her.

"No…" he began, but changed the subject."Well, I won't be seeing too much of you, so take care." He said.Aeris frowned in confusion.

"…strange, hearing that from you." She commented.

"Well then, stay out of Shinra's way." He said, and casually stalked out to the waiting helicopter, Elena and Rude were already inside.

"Well?" Elena asked.Tseng smiled.

"Mission successful."

~ * ~

Reno peered around the doorframe, and saw Rufus sitting with his feet on the desk admiring his image in a glass.A mischievous grin painted itself on his face.

_Hmm, what can I do? I'm sooo bored!…hey, I could scare him! But how…? He thought.He decided the good old 'boo' would do, leaping into the room._

"BOO!" he yelled, sending Rufus tumbling backward off his chair and to the floor.Reno let out a peal of laughter, running from the room.

"RENO!" Rufus yelled from his place on the floor.Reno hid in a corner of another room, giggling like a madman.Unfortunately that was what gave his hiding place away.Rufus walked into the room, a smirk on his face.And it wasn't your regular Rufus-smirk, either.This one was a truly evil smirk.Reno ceased his giggles and cowered in fear.Rufus' hands reached out for him.

"Rufus? What are you doing, huh?…what are you doing?!" he asked, panicked.Rufus picked him up and dragged him, kicking and screaming to the cells, locking him inside, along with another annoyance of the workplace, Reeve.

"Now Reeve, you are hereby sentenced to baby-sit Reno, until it's time for my parade.Have fun, boys…" he said, before walking off, cackling evilly.

Reno looked at Reeve.

Reeve looked at Reno.

"So what are you in here for?" Reeve inquired.Reno grinned. 

"I spooked the Prez…jumped into his office and yelled 'BOO!'…he fell off his chair.Highly undignified, you know…" he said with a grin."How about you? What did you do?" he asked.Reeve hung his head.

"I put yellow food coloring in the water cooler…" he said.Reno giggled.

"Hey, that's a good one!!" he cried.Reeve smiled shyly.

"You think so?" he asked.Reno nodded, and the two began to discuss their favourite topic…the perfect practical joke.

~ * ~

::A few hours later::

"Well boys…learned your lesson?" Rufus inquired, as he opened the cell door.He was met with identical disturbing grins.

"Oh, yes…we're so very sorry…" Reno said in a strange voice.Rufus frowned.

"Uh…good.Come now, Reno…we have a parade to get to!" he commanded, and Reno bounced out after the young President, but not before winking at Reeve.

~ * ~

Rufus and Reno arrived at Junon a few minutes later, and the two parted ways.Reno headed for the closest bar, while Rufus made his way to the car he would be riding in.

_The parade will be starting any minute now…wonder if that spunky blonde warrior will show up? What was his name again? Cloud… he thought, as he hopped into the car.He could already hear the parade music playing, and felt a surge of pride.He felt liberated._

_I'm finally free of my father, and now I can do things…my way.These will be the best years of my life.I can finally begin to live! He thought._

"Are you ready, sir?" the driver queried, and Rufus nodded absently.The car began to drive, surrounded with Shinra soldiers, all marching to the tune of his song.He saw the people gathered to watch as he passed through, and stood up, waving to them.The car came to a halt at the end of the parade route, and Rufus leapt out of the car, walking over to talk to Heidegger.There were a bunch of soldiers gathered in front of him, and he noticed a commander ushering a group of soldiers in late, and frowned.

_One of those soldiers looks familiar…those eyes…he thought._

_"Good! We made it!…Oh! President Rufus!" the commander said, noticing Rufus's presence.He turned to the obviously unruly mob._

_"Hey! Line up and shut up! Don't make a move!" he told them.Rufus sighed, and directed his attention to the portly man beside him, flicking his hair unconsciously in the process._

"How's the job?…what happened to the Airship?" he asked.Heidegger looked nervous.

"The long-rage airship is still being prepared.It should be ready in three more days.Gya haa haa!" he said.Rufus scowled.

"Even the Air Force's Gelnika?" he asked.Heidegger looked even more nervous, not meeting Rufus's angry stare.

"…Gya haa haa!" he laughed.Rufus's eyes narrowed further.

"Stop that stupid horse laugh.Things are different from when father was in charge." He snapped.Heidegger looked shocked.

"Gya…" he said.Rufus raised an eyebrow.

"Is the ship ready?" he asked.Heidegger looked at his feet.

"Yes sir, we'll get it ready quickly." He said.Rufus sighed, and clambered inside the large elevator-type vehicle, which takes you up to the highest level of Junon.

# Incompetent fool…why my father hired these people, I'll never know…

~ * ~

Rude was in his favourite bar, gambling and drinking with all the other barflies.He was the only Turk there, Tseng and Elena had gone to the other, and Rude figured Reno must be there, too.He saw a Shinra soldier enter the bar, and glanced at him suspiciously.

_Those eyes look very familiar…he thought.The soldier approached him, and he gave him a grin, of sorts._

"Mm…? You too? Than take your mask off and come here.That's our rule." He said, knowing that the soldier would politely decline.

_It's that Cloud guy…I know it is…he thought._

Sure enough, the soldier left as quickly as possible.

# Knew it! Well, at least we know our plan is working…

~ * ~

Reno glanced over at his lover, grinning happily.

"And then I yelled 'BOO' and he fell off his chair! Hee hee! Only then Rufus got all psycho on me and chucked my bony ass in one of the cells, with Reeve.You know what he did? Stuck yellow food coloring in the water cooler! Oh, I've missed you, Tsengy…" he babbled.Tseng smiled, kissing his cheek softly.

"Missed you too…but I told you to leave Rufus alone!" he said.Reno smirked.

"You didn't really expect me to obey that, did you?" he asked sweetly.Tseng sighed.

"I guess I should have known better…" he said slowly.Reno laughed.

"Damn straight!" he said.Elena giggled.

"You know, once you get used to seeing you two together, you're actually really cute…" she said.Reno grinned at her.

"Gee, thanks…you're pretty cute yerself…for a woman." He said, and Elena blushed.She was about to respond when she saw a Shinra soldier enter.

_Hmm…odd-looking eyes…she thought.Reno and Tseng caught her puzzled glance, and looked too.The soldier approached them, and all three Turks gave the familiar man a scowl._

"The minute you think the job's boring, you guys start messing around." Elena said with a sigh.

"The President's safety is secure because we're here." Reno said, and Tseng nodded.

"Stay outta this." He said icily.The soldiers eyes widened, and he hurried from the bar.The three Turks shared a look.

"That was Cloud Strife…" Tseng said.Reno grinned.

"Sure as hell was! Heh, least the plan is going as planned…" he said.Elena nodded.

"Well that's always a good thing…" she said, before they resumed their drinking.

~ * ~

Rufus waited outside the door, listening for his announcement.

_"President Rufus…has now arrived!" the voice said, and Rufus entered through the door, Heidegger in tow, to see more Shinra soldiers._

_And Cloud is here, too…I'm positive it's him…I remember those eyes…he thought, looking directly at Cloud, whose eyes wavered._

The commander began to jump up and down, waving his arms.

"This is it!! Junon Military Reception---! Do it right---Do it with enthusiasm---! Ready---!" he shouted, before shouting out commands.All the soldiers but one began to do as he asked, and in perfect unison.Cloud was the exception.He just couldn't do anything right.They would turn left, he would turn right.They would raise their weapons in the air, he would stick it outwards.And the entire time, he had his eyes trained on Rufus.

Eventually they finished, and Rufus smirked.

"Well done.Keep up the good work for Shinra Inc." he said, eyes locked with Cloud's.He whispered something into the ear of Heidegger, handing him a Hp plus Materia to give to Cloud.Heidegger waddled over to Cloud, grinning hugely.

"Gya haa ha…!! Here's a special bonus for you!! A token of the President's kindness! Don't forget it!" he said gleefully, before returning to Rufus's side.

"Once the word gets out that Sephiroth's here, Cloud and his friends will show up, too." Rufus said, still looking at Cloud, who was beginning to look nervous.

"We'll crush them as soon as we find them!" Heidegger boasted.Rufus sneered.

"We can't have them get in our way." He said.

"Leave it up to me, sir! Gya haa ha" Heidegger said gruffly.Rufus shot him an exasperated look.

"I thought I told you to stop that stupid laugh…" he said icily.Heidegger looked scared.

"Gya…" he said, and Rufus stalked inside the cargo ship, thoughts racing.

Come on, Cloud…follow me.

End of Part Seven.

Look out for Part Eight: Seasickness and Sephiroth.

Success! Je suis fini!

Next part shall be…THE EIGHTH PART!! MUAHAHAHA!!

I wanna say a big THANKYOU! To all those who have reviewed this. 'Specially Casey Crystal!! Thanks a lot! ::grins::

Like I've said before…I have no idea…now…of when this will end.Or even if it _will end._

OH NO! NOT THE NEVERENDING STORY!! …I hated those movies…so long & boring…

OH NO! Y'all don't think that about this series do you?! WAAGH! Tell me when I should bury this darn thing, so I don't go overboard and take a little swim with the sharks while wrapped in rump steak, mmmkay?!It's hazardous to my health!

~ Wannon-chan ~


	8. Seasickness and Sephiroth

Seasickness and Sephiroth

Hey all!

Sorry it's been so damn long since I did anything with this…I've got SO many things I'm doing at the moment…it's all piling up, and I'm drowning in it! Homework, Unfinished fanfics, (like this one) and requested fanfics…mainly from Smeegee, but a couple are from you, my loyal followers! Yeah, I take requests. (How many times do I have to reiterate this?! Aaagh! ASK WANNON TO WRITE STORIES FOR YOU AND SHE WILL!! GLADLY!) (conditions apply…ask Smeegee about them)

Okay, enough stalling…I'll try do this damn thing.::sigh:: Being a writer is hard…

~ Wannon-chan ~

Seasickness and Sephiroth.

Rufus made himself comfortable…well, as comfortable as he could possibly be with Heidegger in the same room as him.As the boat began to move, he felt his usual slight seasickness appear, and frowned.

_I hope Cloud came…he's the key to everything. He thought, standing up and pacing, to take his mind off the nauseous feeling in the pit of his stomach.He caught a glimpse of a rather large black man in a sailor suit outside the window, cursing and muttering to himself, accentuating these things with an occasional shake of his fist._

_I know him…he's Cloud's …friend? Rufus mused, and continued to pace.Another person appeared beside the black man, and Rufus smirked to himself._

_Hello, Cloud…such a handsome young man…if only I could win you over… he thought with an internal sigh.Then, Heidegger finally penetrated his thoughts, along with a static-y announcement over the intercom._

"Sir, it appears there is an unidentified passenger on board!" Heidegger barked.Rufus snorted.

"I heard the announcement, you fool.You don't need to tell me the obvious." He snapped, knowing in the pit of his stomach that the stowaway wasn't Cloud, or his friends.

_Sephiroth…I know it's you.I owe you a lot, you know…after all, without you, I'd still be living underneath my father…Rufus thought, scowling at the sick pun.He ran a hand through his hair, and left the bridge of the ship, heading somewhere safe…where his Turks were.Heidegger followed, to his disgust._

As he left, he saw Cloud and the large man leave also, and knew that they would soon be battling with 'The Great General Sephiroth'.Rufus felt…worry? For the blonde he had become almost infatuated with, and prayed for his safety.

_Who knows…maybe after all this has blown over, I could…no, I'm being ridiculous.Nobody wants me for who I am…I've been cursed with sex appeal. He thought bitterly, slamming open the door where he knew his Turks would be.His jaw dropped upon seeing an empty room._

"Where the hell are they?!"

~ * ~

Reno yawned, and buried his face further into Tseng's chest.

"Where we goin' Tsengy?" he mumbled drunkenly.He heard and felt Tseng laugh.

"Somewhere where you can sleep, you drunkard." He teased. Reno giggled, and tightened his arms around Tseng's neck.

"It's not really that funny, Reno.We missed the boat, you know.Rufus will be pissed…" Tseng said softly.Reno grinned up at him.

"I _am pissed! Hee hee!" he giggled.Tseng sighed.He had to get Reno to a bed…but he knew Reno's drunken mind very well…Reno sees bed, and Tseng, and puts the two together, along with himself.Reno was even more…frisky while drunk, and although Tseng didn't mind that much, now wasn't really the time for hot, passionate sex._

He took Reno into the closest Inn, and threw him on the bed.Reno sat up abruptly and grabbed Tseng, pulling him down.

"Uh-uh, Reno.Not now." He said.Reno's face screwed up in misery, but was quickly replaced with a determined look.

"How to get what you want, Step one: Seduce!" he slurred.

He licked up Tseng's ear slowly, sucking on the earlobe, and smiling inwardly when he heard Tseng's low growl.

_It's working! Yay me! He thought, his mind still fogged with alcohol.He moved his tongue to Tseng's neck, kissing and licking. _

Tseng couldn't take the slow torture any longer.He pressed his lips to Reno's roughly, conveying in one kiss just how much he loved Reno, _wanted Reno._

The redhead moaned softly, undoing Tseng's shirt, this time without gnawing off the buttons.They continued to kiss deeply, and Reno grinned up at Tseng once they were both unclothed.

"Step two…I think you know what comes next…" Reno giggled, and the two kissed again.

~ * ~

Rufus looked around the empty room where his Turks were _supposed to be, an angry scowl upon his face._

"I don't believe this! They aren't here!" he snapped.Heidegger looked nervous.

"M-maybe they're fighting the s-stowaways, sir!" he suggested.Rufus snorted.

"The stowaway is Sephiroth, you idiot! And as much as I trust the Turks, there's no way in hell that they would willingly fight him.They _should be hiding from him up here! It's quite obvious to me that they have missed the boat…" he said.Heidegger sweated under Rufus's angry glare._

"I-I'll protect you then, sir! Gya haa haa!" he said.Rufus winced.

"Will you STOP that laugh?! I can't for the life of me understand how Father put up with it! As for you protecting me, I'd be better off doing it myself! You don't even have the balls to stand up to me, let alone Sephiroth!" he snapped.Heidegger retreated to the opposite corner of the room, and Rufus made himself comfortable, simply waiting for the boat to dock at Costa del Sol.The fact that there was a great battle taking place just beneath him didn't register.

_Those Turks…they'll pay for this…he thought, curbing his urge to laugh evilly._

He relaxed a little, and slowly drifted off to sleep…where he was the ruler of his dreams.

~ * ~

Elena and Rude frowned.They knew they were in trouble.But finding Tseng and Reno was hard while you were slightly off your face, even if the two in question were making a ruckus in the next room.

They had decided to sober up in the inn, and then search out the other two Turks in the morning.

They wouldn't have to look far.

"You know, I wish they would be a little quieter…" Elena mumbled from her bed, banging on the wall.Rude laughed.

"Reno? Quiet?" he replied, and Elena laughed.

"Guess not…" she whispered.

Morning came, and the bald and blonde Turks knocked loudly on the door where Reno and Tseng were.The door opened and revealed Reno, towel around his waist, toothbrush in his hand.He grinned at them both.

"Hey there! Man, you guys look beat! Did you not get enough sleep?" he asked.Elena frowned at him.

"No…these two guys were having really loud sex in the room next to ours…" she said with a smirk.Reno blushed.

"Was that you banging on the wall?" he asked.Elena and Rude nodded.

"Oh…sorry!" Reno apologised."Uh, we'll be ready soon…meet you at the dock." He said, and closed the door.Elena and Rude shared a look.

"You made him blush.Congratulations." Rude said, and Elena smiled, leading the bald Turk out of the Inn.

~ * ~

Rufus was awakened about half an hour later by the motions of the boat stopping.He stretched and yawned, standing up slowly.He scowled when he saw Heidegger still in the room, but fast asleep and snoring like a lawnmower.He walked over and booted him hard in the ribs, before walking out the door.The fat man snorted and awakened, wondering who the hell kicked him.He stood up with a shrug, and, noticing that they had stopped moving, decided to disembark.

Rufus heard the loud, heavy footsteps as Heidegger caught up to him.

"Mr. President, sir!" he called, panting heavily.Rufus shuddered, he could smell the disgusting pig from where he was.

"What?!" he snapped, and Heidegger stopped in his tracks.

"Uh…uh, Gya…" he stammered, and said nothing more.Rufus sighed and stormed off down to the exit ramp of the boat.He had no idea where Cloud and Co. were, so he had to act as if he was oblivious to their presence.

"What a long boat ride that was!!" one of the smartly-dressed sailors commented.Rufus smiled at them kindly.

"Hmmm…Good work everyone…" he said, noticing the proud looks the soldiers now wore.Heidegger glanced at one sailor, who was fastening some ropes.He puffed his chest out, and pointed.

"Gya, heh, heh…, ha!! Hurry up with that!" he commanded, trying to pick a laugh and stick with it.Rufus snorted.

"Yes, sir!" the sailor said.Rufus turned to Heidegger, with a stern look, and a nod.

"I heard Sephiroth was on board." He said.Heidegger looked confused, but then the realization hit him.

"…Yes." He replied.Rufus nodded encouragingly.

"And it seems Cloud and the others were on board, too." He said slowly.

"…Yes." Heidegger repeated.

"They all slipped through…You messed up big this time, Heidegger." He said with a sadistic smile.Heidegger hung his head.

"I'm ashamed of myself." He said.Rufus became agitated.

"Is that all you can do…? Give one word answers and apologize for everything?" he snapped.Heidegger looked ready to spout off some more apologies, when a sailor interrupted him.

"Ready for departure, sir!!" the youngster said.Rufus nodded at him, before glaring at Heidegger.

"…Do something.I'll be expecting results." He said sharply, before turning to enter his helicopter, flying off and leaving the disgusting man behind.Rufus sighed happily.

Now all I have to do is discipline my Turks…

~ * ~

Reno and Tseng turned up at the dock.Elena and Rude were already there, waiting.

"I got a question for ya…how do we get to Costa Del Sol?" Reno asked as they approached.Elena frowned, and glanced at Tseng questioningly.

"Take a helicopter?" she asked.Tseng frowned.

"We could, if we can find one…maybe we should contact Rufus…we're gonna get our asses kicked regardless, so we may as well get it over and done with now." He said.Reno sighed.

"I'll do it, it was my fault…gimme your communicator, Tsengy…" he mumbled, reaching into Tseng's pants pocket.The Asian Turk gasped and flushed.

"Reno! That is _not my communicator…" he hissed.Reno grinned lopsidedly at him._

"It's not?" he teased, squeezing the 'communicator' one last time, before removing his hand.Tseng growled low in his throat, and silently plotted his revenge.Reno reached into Tseng's jacket pocket where he knew the _real communicator was, and fished it out.Rude and Elena shared an exasperated glance._

"You two just can't stop, can you?" Elena asked with a sigh.Tseng looked shocked.

"It was him!" he exclaimed, pointing to Reno, who smiled and waved.

"Sure was! And I'd do it again, if given the chance!" the redhead crowed, sending Elena and Rude into fits of laughter.Tseng gave a long-suffering sigh.

"Can we get on with it, please? We really need to get to Costa del Sol…" he said.The other three Turks pulled faces at him, but Reno clicked on the communicator.

"Rufus? You there?"

~ * ~

Rufus looked up from the television with a start.He was staying in his father's hidden…mansion, and after getting a good night's sleep, was now trying to just relax.He scowled.

"Damn communicator…" he muttered, stalking into his bedroom, and picking it up.

_"Rufus? You there?" Reno's voice rang clearly.Rufus clicked it on._

"Reno.You had better give me a good explanation for this…" he snapped.He heard a nervous giggle, before Reno answered.

_"Uh…we missed the boat?" came the reply.Rufus couldn't stop the laugh that erupted._

"No kidding, but _why did you miss it?" he asked._

_"Umm…we were drunk…sorry, sir…" he said.Rufus snorted._

"You do realise that while you four were off getting drunk, my life was in danger? Sephiroth was on board, and I only had that disgusting pig, Heidegger with me! Luckily for you, Sephiroth didn't come anywhere near me…he was fighting with Cloud…" he said.He heard a gasp.

_"Shit…oh, we really screwed up this time…Rufus, we're so incredibly sorry…it won't happen again, I promise…" Reno said.Rufus sighed._

"You better keep that promise, you drunkard…" he said.

_"I will.Um, we were actually wanting to know how we were supposed to get to you…wherever you are…" Reno said.Rufus sighed again._

"You're still in Junon?"

"Yes…"

"I'll send my private helicopter."

"Thankyou, sir!"

"Oh, and Reno?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay out of the beer fridge." Rufus commanded, and they both laughed.

~ * ~

Reno closed the communicator, handing it back to his lover with a huge grin.

"We get the private chopper!" he exclaimed, glomping onto Tseng with a sigh."If only it was just us two…oh, the fun we'd have!"

Tseng laughed.

"You mean, 'oh the fun the cleaners would have'!" he exclaimed.Everyone looked at him, shocked.He shrugged.

"What? Aren't I allowed to be dirty occasionally?" he asked, pouting.Reno whooped and leapt into his arms.

"Baby, you can be dirty whenever you want!" he exclaimed, punctuating his exclamation with a nip to Tseng's earlobe.Rude and Elena merely sighed and shook their heads.

The four of them sat down and waited for Rufus's chopper to make an appearance. 

"There it is! Heh-heh…cool!" Reno yelled suddenly, pointing upwards.The other three Turks jumped to their feet, looking for the chopper.

"Where the hell is it?!" Elena snapped.She glared at Reno."I can't hear anything, or see anything!"

Reno burst into giggles, and pointed at them all.

"You guys are SO gullible!" he cried.Tseng, Rude and Elena all looked at each other and nodded grimly.They picked Reno up, and walked to the edge of the dock, tossing him in.He landed with a splash, and began to splutter once he resurfaced.

"I…I can't believe you guys did that to _me! Lovable, huggable __me!" he squealed.They simply laughed at him.He swam to a nearby ladder and dragged his drenched body out.Standing once more on quickly-dampening ground, dripping and agitated, he found three fingers in his face, and more laughter directed at him._

"What now?!" he asked, his voice reaching a whine.Tseng picked a crab from Reno's hair and dangled it in front of his face.Reno snorted and batted it away.

"Yeah, good one guys…" he said sarcastically."Now when the helicopter _does come, I'll get it soaked!"_

Tseng grinned.

"You could always ride on the skids…you'd dry really quickly then!" he joked.Reno sneered.

"Oh, ha, ha…and also ha.Very funny.But I can tell you one thing…you're not getting any tonight!" he said dramatically.Elena and Rude gasped.

"…Whoa, drastic measures…" Elena muttered.Rude nodded solemnly.Reno played the drama queen to the fullest, stamping his foot, crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air.

"So there, Tsengy!" he said.The Asian Turk was silent, but his eyes were nearing 'sad Tsengy puppy-wuppy' mode, and his bottom lip was beginning to tremble.Reno caught this from the corner of his eye and whimpered softly.

"I wuv you…" Tseng said sulkily.Reno let out an anguished wail, and flung himself into Tseng's arms.

"I wuv you too! Oh, Tsengy!" he cried, burying his face in the crook of Tseng's neck, hiding the triumphant grin he was wearing.Pulling back, he let the grin show.

Tseng was now wet from Reno's embrace.

"Ha! Reno gets the last laugh!" he exclaimed.Tseng hung his head.

"I feel so used…" he commented. Rude and Elena applauded.

"That was beautiful!" Elena cried.The sound of rotor blades approaching made them all look up.

"Here it is!" Reno said gleefully.They backed away and let the chopper land, before they hopped in, marveling at the elegance.

"Never thought a helicopter could be so stylish…" Elena gasped.The males muttered some form of agreement.The rest of the flight was spent in silence…well, except for Reno's constant "are we there yet"'s

Finally, they arrived at a huge house, nestled in the mountains, and completely hidden from view.

"Wow…where the hell is this?" Reno muttered as he and Tseng exited, hand in hand.

"This, is my old man's hideout, where he used to come to escape from his duties occasionally…" a voice called out.Everyone looked up to see Rufus on the balcony, in a white robe and slippers, with a glass of red wine.He smiled down at them all.

"Well, don't just stand there, come in! Make yourselves comfortable!" He said, and then shivered."You know, I do wish he'd picked somewhere a little less cold to put this thing…"

Reno glanced up at the snow-capped mountains and promptly shivered.He grabbed Tseng's arm, and dragged him away to the front door.

"Inside, Tsengy! Now!" he cried.Rude and Elena looked at each other and shrugged, before following suit.

The inside of the house was definitely luxurious, and there was a large open fire in the living room.Reno paused in his mad rush to Rufus to glance at the fire.

"Ooh…an open fire, how romantic!" he exclaimed, and planted a huge kiss on Tseng's mouth.Tseng moaned a little, before he found himself being dragged once more.They skidded into Rufus as he came back into the house, and Reno hugged him tightly.

"Hii~iiii!" he trilled.Rufus looked shocked, but then he smiled, and hugged Reno back.Tseng's jaw was hanging down by his feet.

"R-Reno?!" he asked, puzzled as hell, and being quite obvious about it.Reno looked Rufus in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rufus.Very sorry.And I'm glad that you're safe…I'd hate it if anything happened to you…" he said sincerely.Rufus nodded.

"Thankyou, Reno." He replied, and the two broke away from each other, but there was a slight blush on Rufus's cheeks.Reno turned to Tseng and grinned.

"Let's go find our room! …we're staying with you, right Rufie-baby?" he asked.Rufus looked a little flustered at the nickname, but he nodded.

"Yes, until you're needed to do a mission, you're staying here with me." He said.Reno looked coy.

"You don't mind if Tsengy and me share a room?" he asked.Rufus laughed.

"So long as it's not next to mine! You two aren't exactly the quietest lovemakers on the Planet…" he said with a grin.Tseng had the grace to blush, but Reno just laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that!" he said, and began to drag Tseng off on a room-hunt.There were many rooms, and Tseng insisted that they get one way over on the east side of the house, far away from everyone.

"Yeah, this one's perfect…" he breathed, and the two Turks flopped onto the huge bed with a contented sigh.Tseng smiled.

"So…this should be fun, huh?" he asked.He got a soft snore in response, and looked over to see Reno fast asleep.He smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek, then curled up against him, letting his heavy eyelids drop and drifting to sleep.

End of Part Eight.

On to Part Nine: Fun and Frivolity: The Turks' Day Off!


End file.
